Big Brother
by Rockaholick
Summary: It's a big brother series. Everyone in Twilight into Big Brother. Bella is desperate for some love. When a certain famous person appears in the house and catches someone else's eye what will happen? All Human! R R
1. Greetings

I took deep breathes, me. Bella Swan was going into the Big Brother house! I was nervously waiting in a limo. I had a black no strap dress on which had a crossed rope style on one style then ended in lightning way and had a white under filling (link is on my profile)( /pictures/g-pic-Bella_short_dress__black_ ) (Copy and paste in URL) I had black stilettos and a 5-in-one oversized silver necklace. I was so nervous, what would the public think of me.

"Miss Swan, we are here, see you soon." I smiled and thanked him as my door opened.

"Here is Bella!" Davina called, I stepped out and people started cheering for me. I smiled and looked around two barricades were on each side and there was black tarmac up to some steps then onto a white walkway then a giant sized egg shape white platform onto black railing stairs then up to the Big brother house. I started walking forward as Davina said more things about me.

"Bella is 20 years old and is at Wochner's university in Forks." I came up to the stairs and walked up them and stood outside the doors, I turned to wave to everyone and the doors automatically opened, I walked through them and walked down the stairs slowly, the cheers had died down, in fact I couldn't hear them at all.

"I'm in the Big Brother house!" I spoke to myself as I got to the bottom, the walls were black with painted fire all on it there was two stairways and in the middle there was about two metre's of space to the Diary room and the door into the main house, I breathed in deeply and grasped the metallic silver pull handle and pulled. As soon as I got in I was greeted with many people, I could be the last. People started hurrying up to me to introduce themselves.

"Hey! I'm Alice!"she said and grabbed me into a hug, she was an over enthusiastic pixie girl, her hair was dyed her hair was a short black spiky bob, her eye shadow was dark purple which matched with her dress, ./_Oru85PggvJw/SSH79KdGL5I/AAAAAAAAAsI/RVVKTZrtWPI/s320/gojane--purple+ ) it has no straps and went to her mid thigh, it was a heart neckline with no straps and was quite nice, she also had purple matching heels.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I replied, next a girl with silky, shiny blonde hair came up to me, she had a shocking red dress and black dress, it had a crazy necklace added onto the neckline and a black strip bottom, her lipstick matched the red and she had a slight black tinge to her eyes, she also had on black heels.

"I'm Rosalie." She shook my hand.

"Bella." I smiled at her, she smiled back.

The next person was a guy, he was wearing a white shirt and a long black tie with black trousers on and trainers, he had olive skin and short black hair.

"I'm Jacob." He tried to kiss my cheek but I just shook his hand.

"Bella." I replied again.

The next girl had pale blonder hair it was almost white, she had extensions in, a hell load of foundation on and blue eyes, she was dressed as a rabbit with pink ears, fur bracelets and a tiny pink dress (. ) and very, very high pink heels, she looked me up and down and sneered.

"I'm Tanya, learn the name." She commanded and walked away, I gave her the finger behind her back and the next guy chuckled, he had startling brown, short hair and had on ripped jeans, a white tee and leather jacket.

"I'm Emmett." I shook his hand and he smiled.

"Your hand is so small compared to mine." I smiled too. "I'm Bella by the way."

"I know...By the way, cute name." I felt myself blushing,

The next guy had bright blonde hair and he was wearing just black jeans, flats and a tee.

"I'm Bella." I smiled at him, he didn't say anything. He just shook my hand then walked away. Okay pretty weird.

Alice came up to me and offered some wine I accepted and stood with some red wine, absorbing in my surroundings.

I had walked in to a big room, it had a sitting room in the middle with a bright green long sofa, a pink one and some red and black beanbags. To the left a long glass table with ebony structures, the same decor as the chairs.

A metre in front of the chairs was a glass slide door to a small garden with a wooden deck, to the right is a big square swimming pool, next to it was a circular Jacuzzi.

Even further back was a bench and a big ashtray as a table for the smoking area.

Alice pulled on my arm to the chairs where everyone was settling down.

"Welcome housemates to Big Brother 2010." We all cheered as Big Brother's voice came through. "The bedroom is now open." People started to head for the doors, I took a sip of my drink.

"Need some help up?" I looked up, Jacob was smiling down at me, holding out his hand and a pint of beer, I took his hand, it was warm and inviting. When I was up I bit my lip.

"Thanks." I blushed as he entwined our fingers and we walked to the right where the doors were, as Jacob opened the door for me and I stepped inside I got a look at the layout of the room, a large square room, dark brown walls, beige carpet and single beds against the walls every ¼ of a metre apart, they were white sheets with dark brown comforters to match the room. Just to the left, closet to the door was Emmett, and then the next bed, going horizontal was Rosalie, then Jasper. Then on the other side of the wall, closest to the door was a free bed, then Alice then two beds that were free.

"Suze, next to me." Alice called and patted the bed on the side of the two free beds, I nodded and let go of Jacob's hand to sit next to Alice, I put my glass down on the mahogany bedside table then sat on the bed. It was soft and comfy.

"Bella." I looked around to the voice. "Mind if I have this bed." I bit my lip then looked at Alice, away from Jacob.

"Umm, I have a sleeping disorder and I hit people in my sleep so no thank you."

"Jacob, come bed next to me." Alice smiled secretly at me and Jacob reluctantly moved away from me to Alice.

* * *

I woke up early next morning, everyone was still in bed, we had just got to know each other a little bit more last night chilling and talking. I tiptoed into the bathroom and had a quick shower and dried my hair. I decided to wear jeggings, flats and a floral tank top with a bunched up, long flowing cardigan. I straightened my hair and applied some mascara, eyeliner and gloss, then headed back into the bedroom.

All still asleep. God! How lazy.

I walked out into the main lounge and looked at the front door to the outside and the big brother door, I haven't visited big brother yet. I made my way to the door, clicking the blue eye waiting for it to go green, when it did I pulled the door open and slid the next door to the left then walked in. I was a small box-shaped room, everything was black but the chair a large bubble like chair that could fit two people on their was positioned in the middle of the room, I crossed one leg and let the other dangle as I sat down.

"Hello Bella." I couldn't help but smile at my name being said.

"Hi Big Brother."

"How are you today?"

"I'm great thanks."

"How are you finding your house mates."

"They're cool."

"What brings you to big brother today?"

"I was just wondering why we had 4 girls and 3 boys. Isn't there supposed to be an even number at the start of Big Brother?."

"Big Brother wants to tell you a secret, Bella."

"I would like to hear that secret."

"There is a new housemate coming in to the Big Brother House."

"Really? When? Now?"

"You cannot tell anyone, tell and face the consequences. Do you understand."

""I understand big brother."

"When they come in secretly you will be called to the Diary Room and you must hide that person from the housemates for a day then that person will make a proper entrance through the main door. If you tell anyone about this task or anyone sees the secret housemate you will fail your task." I nodded. I get a task already. This person better be cool otherwise I'm hiding them in the toilet, literally.


	2. Toast

"Okay then bye Big Brother." I waved.

"Bye Bella." I smiled and uncrossed my legs.

When I got back into the room Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were up. Rosalie and Emmett were in the garden. Making out. Looks like they got off to a good start.

As soon as Alice saw me she beamed and hopped up and down from her seat on one of the brightly coloured sofas. She was lucky she just finished her drink otherwise it would have been on her right now. I giggled at her.

"Bella, Bella. You were in the Diary room! I was wondering where you were, I thought aliens had abducted you! But Emmett said you were probably in there anyway." She smiled at me again as I sat next to her. "So, let's start with the guys, do you like any of them?" She was suggesting to one person and I made a face, we hadn't got off to the greatest start but I guess I could forget about it.

"Not really. We'll see what happens. Looks like you're going gaga over Jasper." She nodded enthusiastically.

"He's so kind, cute, great, hot, manly, good looking, amazing, perfect, an all rounder..." I drained out some of her compliments to him and thought about the guy I would be hiding. It could be a girl. But if it was a guy, (preferably a hot guy) I would be singing hallelujah to God. "He's a god!" I tuned back into her talk of love, I looked up then cleared my throat loudly. Alice looked at me and I moved my head to the presence in the room, her gaze slowly followed mine until it landed on the guy.

Jasper.

She looked back at me and gave me the evils. If looks could kill Alice would be bloody Mary.

"...Ermm...Well." I smiled at them both and clapped my hands together. "See you soon. Ciao!" I got up quickly and ran into the kitchen closing the door behind me.

Well that was awkward.

I started opening cupboards looking for cereal until I came across Coco Pops. I giggled, I remembered when I had these when I was little. I poured a bowl and sat at the island. I waited till it got fairly soggy and the milk turned chocolate and picked up my spoon, just as I was about to put the spoon into my mouth someone came into the kitchen.

A guy.

A very hot guy.

With a six pack. This dream guy cleared his throat and I slowly felt my cheeks turning red, as I slowly looked up my jaw dropped.

So did my spoon.

Along with my cereal.

It clattered on the floor and the bowl broke.

"Shit." I swore under my breathe and bent down to pick up the pieces, another set of large, olive toned hands helped me pick up the pieces.

I looked up slowly and my eyes met dark, liquid ones.

"You don't have to help me, I was just being a klutz... as usual." I bit the inside of my cheek.

"It's fine, the least I could do as I was part of the...distraction." I blushed again and bit my lip.

Wow, I didn't realise he was this different. So kind. Cute. Hot...

I shook my head out of my thoughts and stood up, placing all the broken parts into the bin the cleaning the rest up with a mop.

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

"So Coco Pops." He asked as I sat down next to him.

He had some toast. Cut up into rectangles.

"I had them when I was little." He smiled at me, picking another piece up.

"I think it's cute." I giggled and got closer to him.

"You know what I think?" He still had the toast in his hands as I came nearly nose to nose with him.

"What?" He breathed out, warm breath blew in my face.

"That..." I got closer again. "I want that piece of toast." Before he knew it I had snatched the piece of toast and ran off round the kitchen with it.

"Hey! Give me it back." He grinned, chasing after me.

"Why? You've got plenty of other pieces."

"I still want that one."

"Well then." I smiled. "Come and get it." I took a bite out of it and ran round the island. But being me I didn't realise he was running at me, too busy eating toast and ran straight into him, toppling over and landing onto of him. The poor toast landed in the mop bucket.

Wow. Cringey.

I looked down into his onyx eyes and giggled.

"My toast!" He moaned. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Aww, it's gone now too bad." I smirked.

"You know you're still on me right."

"Yup."

But then I realised he was topless...Still! Crap.

"And I'm getting off." I stood up and he got up after. I poked him in the chest childishly.

"Whenever you have toast again tell me, that was fun." I giggled and he grinned as I got up to leave.

"Will do Bella, I won't wear a top either." I blushed and opened the door but turned to him before I left.

"Bye Jacob." He waved back as I headed back into the lounge where Alice and Jasper were making out.

God! First Emmett and Rosalie, now these too.

I cleared my throat loudly.

"Hi Alice." She looked at me and smiled, then frowned.

"I'm still mad at you! Come on Jasper." She pulled him away and smirked at me.

"Hey, you should be thankful. I got you together. I'm the love guru!" I could hear her giggle as she closed the glass doors separating the garden from the lounge and walked off with Jasper towing by hand. He looked at me in some half constipated/ evil paedophile way. It was actually quite funny.

"Bella, Please come to the Diary Room." I smiled to myself. Now I'll get to find out who this new guy is.

Sorry it took me a long time to update. I really have no excuse I just kinda forgot :P


	3. Thank God For Cardigans

As I entered the Diary Room and sat down, I felt quite anxious to meet the mysterious housemate.

"Hello Bella, the guest has arrived."

"I guessed that."

"You cannot let anyone know he is here."

"I know."

"If someone does find him there will be consequences."

"I know."

"Just go through the door to your left and you will meet him, your task starts as soon as you leave this room."

"Okie-Dokie." I followed BB's orders and came to a door that said pull. Which I did.

Inside it was very bright. A room no bigger than the kitchen all blindingly white.

Carpet. White.

Walls. White.

Chair. White.

TV. White.

The leather jacket on top of the white chair. Leather

The hot guy sitting in the white chair. Hot. Very hot.

His bronze hair was stuck up in any direct. His eyes were emerald and gleamed when he saw the first sign of civilisation in probably hours. His Jaw looked firm. His nose was angular, yet not as much to make him look Pinocchio, but not as flat as Tanya's personality. His arms were covered up in a blue T-shirt that clung to his body showing off some nice looking arms. His jeans were dark and were actually nice fitting.

We were staring at each other for I don't know how long until something finally dawned on me. That Hair. That face. Those clothes...

Well. Fuck Me!

It was the famous actor, singer, songwriter. Edward Cullen.

The guy that was up on every single piece of wall in Jessica's room (talk about OCD)

The guy that was probably on every other girl in the world's wall. Apart from mine.

The guy that was in every girl's fantasies and dreams. But mine.

Why? Because every poster I found in a magazine I gave to Jess and after declaring he was hers I just didn't think of him. Anything could set off Jess. Her and her imaginary boyfriend. Of Course I had one.

He was called Channing Tatum. Sexy in shoes. Who couldn't like Channing Tatum?

"I'm Edward." I came back to the present and realised he was no longer sitting in the chair. He had his leather jacket in his right hand and his left arm was extended towards me.

Eventually I shook it.

"I know." He chuckled.

"Nice to meet you 'I know'." Great. Now he thinks I'm retarded.

Not that I care or anything...

"Wait. Why are you coming into the big brother house?"

"My agent thought it would be good for me. It sounded like fun." Sure. Hooking up with girls is probably the reason you think it's fun. Every straight guy does.

"Okay then, let's go."I turned to go, not caring if he followed or not.

I sure got over that fan girl crush fast.

As we got back into the main part of the Diary Room I sat down and crossed my legs on the chair so Edward couldn't sit next to me. He sat on the arm of the chair instead.

"How long will he have to be hid?" I asked.

"As long as possible." Oh. Okay then.

"Let's go then." I paid him not more attention and walked out.

I don't know why I had this immediate hatred towards him. Just something that I remember Jess telling me about him, that turned out to be true. Though I don't really remember what she said, well cried. Because I was too busy watching She's The Man. With my imaginary man playing as Duke.

I slid the door open and left it for Edward to close. I opened the main door a creak to see if anyone was in there. I made out two figure sitting opposite each other on the sofas.

Damn...

"Get under my cardigan." I said not turning to look at him.

"I beg your pardon." Such a nice vocabulary. Sarcasm. It will feel like I'm talking to a posh snob.

"You heard me. Unless you want to get caught straight away?" I felt my cardigan being slowly pulled up.

Thank god I wore a long top today. And a cardigan for that matter.

"Don't move without me. Don't say anything. And stay under there. Got it?"

"Yes." Oh My God! He spoke a normal word. Not like I care...

I opened the door further and shuffled out.

Jacob and Tanya were sitting there.

Great...

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Jacob."

"Are you cold? You have all the buttons on your cardigan done up."

"No I'm fine."

"But your cardigan isn't." Tanya injected quickly. "The cloth may be too weak to support your flab."

"Ha Ha funny. Considering you're so fake I wouldn't be surprised it said 'Made in China' on your neck. I bet your boobs came from China." Wow. That was actually quite good. Cause she's fake. And so are her boobs!

I crack myself up.

Edward found it funny too as I felt vibrating coming from my back. I slammed into the wall forcefully but not too much to draw attention.

That shut him up.

"Least I'm perfect unlike some fat-so ugly cow like you."

"Least I'm not some Umpa Lumpa in disguise. You have the carrot face and taste of clothes. Seeing how you're dressed I doubt you would be able to afford plastic boobs. Maybe you made them out of chocolate."

"You would know." She sneered.

Just as I was about to open my mouth someone else did.

"Prostitute!" Came an angry voice from my cardigan.

Oh, brother...

I smiled sweetly at her and quickly lifted my leg hurting Edward and probably every guy where it hurts the most.

And just as Tanya was about to open her mouth Jacob intercepted.

"Both of you leave each other alone." Nice way to make peace...

"Whatever." Was my great reply and shuffled to the garden. Unsurprisingly my extra 'friend' had a bit of a limp. And didn't say anything or do anything else that would result in me skinning him alive.

"Bella." Jacob called. I looked back. Tanya wasn't there anymore.

"Yes?"

"Don't stay out there too long. It's supposed to snow."

"Okay." Is it now?

Unlikely! People can't predict weather. It's unpredictable. And if mother nature did decide to throw snow down. I would make sure Edward was outside.

Thankfully no one was outside and I walked east from the door to the sheltered sitting area. I undid the buttons on my cardigan and let Edward out into the light.

I sat down and curled up with the comforter and Edward sat beside me. I of course moved as far as I could get away from him.

"You were very good against that girl." He praised.

"You almost blew our cover twice." I said ignoring his praise.

"And I'm pretty sure you blew the chances of me having children."

"Aww, Honey. I doubt you would be able to get children in the first place with something the size of a ¼ of a pencil." I smiled sweetly at him.

I laughed evilly in my head. Call them something nice to blow his ego even more. Score!

"If you're so interested in my pencil I'm sure it would be excited to meet you." He smirked.

"I'm sure. It would be excited if a dog was wearing a thong."

"If it was your thong then I would."

"I don't wear thongs!" Slight lie...

"I can tell the way your butt is positioned when you walk." I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Perv!"

"That's such a harsh word. I was merely looking at was placed in front of me. Quite literally." Only he could speak posh and dirty at the same time.

"My fist will be right in front of you in a moment."

"Well that's no way to speak to anyone." I opened my mouth to throw another insult when I realised it didn't come from his lips.

So if it didn't come from my lips. And didn't come from mine then...

Oh Shit!


	4. Third Arm?

I Lol'd at this chap

The voice came from Alice.

Thank god she couldn't see us right now as we were in the corner but I could hear her approaching fast.

Without hesitation I threw the comforter to the side and sat on Edward, wrapping my cardigan around him as best as I could so I probably couldn't move from this position. I could still hear her approaching. I could see her bright clothes through the bushes and cursed. I desperately reached for the comforter but couldn't reach it.

"Edward!" I whispered furiously. "I can't reach the blanket to the left!" His hand shot out and patted round the other side of the sofa causing his to lean to the left, which made me start to slip off his lap as he was slanted his hips were off the right side of the sofa so I couldn't reach the arm of the chair so I reached for whatever I could to keep me from falling.

This happened to be his right butt cheek. Cringe!

I swore I heard a soft moan but thought nothing of it as the blanket was thrown over us and he moved back to his original position. I managed to get my left hand free before my right was wedged in between the chair and his ass.

He had done that on purpose!

"Move your hips so I can move my hand!" I whispered quickly. I tried flexing and unflexing my hand to move it but that only got me hand full's of jeans/skin. I tried using my other hand to aid my right. But still no use.

"Bella. What are you doing?" Alice was standing in front of me.

Thankfully Edward had put the blanket on so it covered our legs and most of our bodies. It was actually quite a good plan as it was getting quite cold as the sky was at a deep orange hinge.

I hadn't noticed it because of Edward's Body warmth. Not that I liked it...

I blushed.

"Err...... Just scratching my arm." I started scratching my arm to make it believable.

She sat down opposite me. And I left my arm I couldn't start yanking it randomly could I?

"I'm still very mad at you for what you did!" I opened my mouth to protest but she already cut to the chase. "_But_, you got me and Jazz together! So thank you."

"I would be surprised if you weren't together when you were playing tonsil hockey ready for anyone's poor eyes to see!" She blushed lightly.

"Hey do you remember that conversation we had in private last night when you said to me you liked it when a guy massaged your hips and stuff?" Before I could say yes I felt warm hands lift up my shirt a little and lightly started massaging my hips. I moaned quietly but turned it into a quick 'uh huh' before I raised any suspicion. I blushed as well. But Alice on presumed it was because of embarrassment of talking about it.

"Yeah and I said I really like it when a guy listens to me. How I feel and stuff?" I nodded. The massaging started to get higher so I squirmed to try and make him stop, only I was smart enough to make it look as if I was trying to find a comfy spot.

Eventually the massaging stopped, so I stopped fidgeting and continued to listen to Alice.

"Well, he listens to me all the time, well not all the time seeing as we only just met but so far. He makes me feel really happy as well." (AN: Cause you know, Jasper with the emotions ;)

"Aww, that's really cute Alice" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Yeah..." I looked up at the sky and noticed the moon was starting to come out. "I think you and Jacob are going to get together." That was random!

"Woah Alice! I've known the guy barley a day."

"I know but still you would look so cute together!" I smiled in my head. Not because of me and Jacob, because of Alice. She had the latest fashion trend down. Knows the signs of flirting ect. That means she reads gossip mags and know the right from wrong.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know Edward Cullen?" She emitted a fan girl squeal and beamed at me.

"Do I ever! Singer, Songwriter, Actor! He's so hot!"

"Wasn't he in the press for some scandal?"

"Yeah, it was only cause his girlfriend cheated on him though with a guy called Quil. That made all the girls like him more. But the worst thing was he didn't know, the press caught the two doing it on the couch. In his villa. Apparently they also did it on and in his bed." That made me pity him alot more and regret being mean to him.

"That's really harsh." A massaging started again. This time lower on my hips. I wriggled again repeatedly.

"I know, but don't you think he's really hot?" I leaned backwards to try and muffle out for him what I was going to say

"Well... He's very muscular and seems very confident. I guess he's got that sex hair that all girls go crazy for. And those emerald eyes could be seen probably in the desert at midnight." I bit my lip. Well it is true. And he didn't hear. I realised I was still wriggling and stopped quickly.

"I would love to do dirty thing to that guy." I giggled and nodded with her as I had moved my back so I wasn't crushing his face. It's all he has to get girls.

I felt his hand press against my back. Well my bare back. I knew it was his hand as it was really warm.

"I'm going to go in now. Are you coming?" the massaging started again so to stop me from saying or moaning I shook my head quickly and she got up to leave. That's when I realised one thing.

He had both hands massaging my hips. And a third pressing against me back?

Then it came to me, it wasn't flesh my back was touching, but denim.

So that means...

As soon as I heard the door close to mean Alice had gone inside I removed the blanket in lighting speed and got up.

However being the douche bag that I am I forgot my cardigan was around him and that my hand was still stuck so I just got pulled back down and landed on top of his... third hand...

I heard him hiss and I could feel my face heating up as quick as I fell back down so I moved to get my cardigan off from him, but turning on his hips so I could get a better angle was worse from him and hissed again. It wasn't my fault I didn't have a stretch cardigan on.

Once I had it all untangled I rolled over to the right to try and move away from him but then I ended up lying face down. Face plant into the arm of the chair and all. Then I started to slide down the floor even when I moved my legs, I let out a muffled scream as I slid down even more. I grabbed Edward's t-shirt but I just kept sliding. Damn it! Being so unlucky Edward managed to fall forward so I fell backwards.... all in all, we fell on the floor. Him ontop of me.

"Oh My Gosh! I am so, so, so, sorry! But it does kind serve you right, but I am still sorry." I kept babbling until I heard Edward's chuckle. I looked up to see him, his green eyes found mine."What?" I asked.

"You're quite cute when you babble."

"I preferred you alot better when you were quite." I mumbled

"So did I, as you were sitting on my lap." I frowned "And you were trying to muffle your words as you secretly admitted your love for me."

"What I didn't!"

"I know. You just said I had sex hair." I felt a flush creep up my neck. Well he was treating me no less than he was before Alice came so I might as well treat him the same as well.

"I knew you would get excited for any girl."

"Especially one's in thongs that are trying to seduce me."

S.O.S actually scrap that Save _Our _Souls. Why would I think that?

S.M.S!!

I liked that chapter :P


	5. Karma

_Thanks for the reviews : ) _

"I was not trying to seduce you!" I frowned and pushed him off me; he stood up and sat on the sofa while I moved to sit on the armchair, as far away from him as possible.

"Yet don't deny wearing a thong."

"I'm not wearing a thong!"

"You're terrible at lying."

"I am not!"

"See you just proved my point."

"I didn't!"

"You did it again."

"Arghh!" I growled at him. "I'm ready to pounce on you to ki-"

"Kiss me? Go ahead."

"I was going to say kill!"

"I know, but I love seeing you flustered!"

"Arghh!"

"Bella, all that growling is doing is turning me on!"

"Arg-"I quickly shut up and folded my arms looking away from him, trying not to imagine tearing his body apart when I looked at him.

Eventually I looked back at him, he was smirking.

"It's getting late and I want to get to bed. What am I going to do with you?"

"Well I could always come to bed _with_ you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No." I said in a deadpan voice. "You're a paedophile; you'll take advantage of me." His face suddenly became serious.

"Bella, I was only joking before, my mother and father raised me to act like a gentleman. I would never take advantage intentionally." I actually believed him. "But if you're willing that would change the whole thing." That ruined it.

"I'm not saying yes but if you do stay we have to wait until everyone is asleep and, _you_ have to get up before anyone else." He nodded.

"Of course."

"We will have to wait longer. I know Alice will still be up with Jasper. Even someone like you would know that." I smiled sarcastically at him, to my surprise he smirked.

"Don't you think it's cold?" His voice suddenly changed it wasn't serious or the joking way his normal voice was, it was lower, rawer...sexier.

Not that I really care...

The wind blew against my skin and I shivered, my cardigan was only thin.

"Come sit over here." His voice hadn't changed, I looked at him, his eyes caught mine, and they were darker than usual. I couldn't move my eyes. His eyes mesmerised me. Surprisingly my feet moved to their own accord and sat next to Edward.

A wave of exhaustion hit me and I yawned and my eyes began to close I leaned on the arm of the chair and cuddled up to it. I felt Edward wrap the blanket around me before I fell asleep.

I woke up later that night in my soft comfy bed; I yawned slightly and snuggled closer to my pillow.

Since when did pillows have skin...and a heartbeat... and muscle?

"Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes Bella?" I smiled. He had carried me to bed. Maybe he really was a gentleman. Wait, he's shirtless. Does that make it better or worse?

"Thank you." I whispered.

"It was nothing." He assured me. "Now get some sleep." I complied and snuggled even closer to his chest, I mean I couldn't really move any further as this is a single bed. I felt his arm massaging soothing circles on my hip; I smiled again before I fell back asleep.

When I awoke again I was alone, the pillow smelt of him, I sat up and rubbed sleep out of my eyes.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice chirruped beside me, only I and she were in the room.

"Hey."

"You missed dinner. And lunch!"

"Oh. Sorry." She giggled.

"You should say that to Jacob, he was really worried about you." I blushed.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven."

"Shit!"

"What?" Alice asked her eyes wide with panic as I bolted out of my bed and grabbed the first thing my hands came into contact with and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

"Flippin' eleven! Where the hell is he?!" I asked myself as I got into some black skinny jeans and a white T-Shirt. When I put it on, it was massive on me. "What the hell?" I asked myself. "I know I missed lunch and dinner but I can't possible have lost all my upper body sexiness." Then I remembered something, I didn't take off my pyjama's which means that... he undressed me the perv! That meant this shirt is his... where did he go then?

Oh well, this shirt is mine now! I mean _for now._

I smiled to myself as I opened the bathroom door and walk straight into a wall. I fell on my butt and I groaned, ready to lash out at whoever bumped into me!

I looked up and relief washed over my body as the person closed the door and locked it behind them.

Only Edward could make his behind look that good in blue jeans.

He turned to me and smiled.

"How...?" unsure of what to ask.

How he got here without being seen.

How he got new clothes, he was wearing a black shirt today, tight fitting. Showing off his arms, once again.

Not that I like it....

"I went to Big Brother." He smiled at me offering his hand to help me up which I took graciously. I dusted myself off then caught him staring at my...well his shirt.

"Is that my...?"

"umm, yes. Long story, short. I didn't know where you were and picked up the first thing I could." He smiled.

"It looks good on you." I blushed.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you didn't take advantage of me?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh. I don't know when a girl normally wakes up in her underwear, with only one explanation she would get angry."

"Not true. I think they would get pretty turned on."

Turned on. Seriously?

I'll show him turned on.

"Aww, you think I'm turned on?" I asked innocently as I moved closer to him. He smirked.

"Seeing the way you are acting right now, yes." I smiled and bit my lip as my arms came out to trace circles up and down his visible arm.

This was actually quite muscular...

My arms traced further up, over his shirt until my arms were locked around his neck.

"Well do you know what I think?" I whispered seductively to him.

"What?" His eyes were intense, like yesterday. I still didn't know what that meant but it isn't stopping me!

His arms had snaked around my waist as I stared at him, through my lashes.

I moved him backwards so he was against the wall, right next to the door.

Just as I was about to kiss him. Which I noted he was ready for, he already had his eyes closed.

This is too easy.

"That I'm going to go through that door." As soon as I said it my hands were fiddling at the lock. But Edward's arms were still around me.

Not good.

He was standing behind me. Really close.

Not good.

I could feel his breath on my neck.

Not good.

He started to pull me backwards, away from to door. I tried to get back to it but failed.

Damn him and his strong arms!

I turned around in his arms only to be met by a piercing gaze.

We were still moving backwards, until my back met a wall and Edward's arms met either side of my head.

Oh boy...

"I must admit Bella. That was a good move. It would work on any normal person. But not me." The last part was whispered in my ear, I shivered because his breath was really warm.

"Edward... I need to go." My words were forced out, out of sheer desperation as he ignored my statement.

"You really had me going there." His nose traced my skin up and down my left cheek. "But then I realised someone like you couldn't get turned on that quick. I doubt that they could get turned on at all."

"Well I'm not turned on by you."

"No need to whisper Bella. Your complains are weak." His nose moved the right until our noses were touching.

He came closer. And closer.

I realised what was about to happen and cursed karma, in my books karma doesn't work. None of these 'magical' and 'mystic' stuff work anyway.

Just before his lips came into contact with mine. A bang on the door disrupted Edward.

Hello Karma!


	6. The Leather Jacket

_Thanks for the reviews, a lot of people just added me to story alert so I guess I have to earn you review._

_Do shout outs next chapter._

He jumped away from me so I bolted to the door.

"Yeah?" I asked to whoever was on the other side.

"Bella!" I let out a breath and unlocked the door. Opening it so I could see her face and she could see mine but no more for her to be able to see Edward.

I actually felt sorry for him now.

Who am I kidding! No I don't! He deserved it.

"What Alice?"

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Oh okay, I'll just finish up in here and come out." She smiled at me as I closed the door and turned to Edward.

He was crouching in the bath...

He fails at hiding.

"Edward she's gone."

"Good."

"Did you pick up your black leather jacket when you went to big brother?"

"No."

"Where did you leave it?"

"I don't know."

"Edward! You idiot!"

"What did I do?"

"What if someone finds that jacket?"

"Just say it was someone else's."

"It won't work! You are never helpful!" I frowned at him before closing the door rather loudly behind me.

I ran to my bed and looked everywhere!

Under it.

Around it.

Above it.

In it.

It was nowhere! Not good!

I sighed, looks like we are going to be caught quite quickly.

My stomach groaned rather loudly, demanding food, I blushed and made my way to the kitchen.

"She's alive!" Emmett said rather loudly from his seat next to Rosalie, on the sofa. I blushed.

Tanya was on the other side looking at me like I was some catchable disease. I didn't even look at her.

I really didn't mind, just carried on making my way to the kitchen.

"Bella, do you want cereal or fried breakfast?" Alice asked as soon as I opened the door.

"Umm, fried breakfast."

"Okay!" She smiled at me and got to work, flitting around the room at super speed.

I sat down on one of the seats on the island.

"Where's Jasper and Jacob?"

"Didn't you hear?" I shook my head. "Big brother asked for two housemates that had the most similarities, Emmett was going to go, you know, him being strong like Jacob but Jacob insisted that having 'J' as their first letter of their name was another similarity."

"Interesting."

"Yes." She handed me my plate and I thanked her. Before I knew it I was shovelling the food down.

I was hungry.

Alice just giggled and cleaned up, eating her cereal next to me, alot more slowly.

Once I had finished I had put my plate in the dishwasher Alice spoke again.

"What's really interesting is the black leather jacket that Tanya has got on." My eyes widened. "She says it was her boyfriends but she told us she was single and we all know she wouldn't wear something like that."

"That's my leather jacket!" I said without thinking. "Well...My boyfriend's."

"Well go get it back then!"

"Okay..." I walked slowly into the lounge again where Emmett and Rosalie smiled at me; I smiled back but then scowled at Tanya.

"Tanya give it back." She looked at me and sneered.

"Give what back?"

"The leather jacket! It's mine!"

"No it isn't!"

"Oh, it is!"

"Prove it!"

"How can I prove it? It's... My boyfriend's."

"Surprised you got a boyfriend."

"At the moment I'm surprised you've got a face."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Let me break this down to three year old language. I want to punch you. And Bella is surprised that Tanya's face hasn't broke down from the weight of her make-up." I clasped my hands together and smiled at her.

Emmett roared with laughter, so did Alice.

Since when did she get out here?

"You, you, you, you, you."

"Come on your nearly there, give me an actual insult!" I smiled at her and she shrieked.

"Have it back. It was too big for me anyway, it would only fit you and your flab."

"Tanya, I said it was my boyfriend's, please, get an ear test." She took it off and threw it on the ground. "And while you're at it. Get an eye test. Only you would think that looking like you do looks good!" I called to her as she slammed the bedroom door.

"Go Bella!" Alice cheered! I laughed as I picked up the leather jacket and put it on. I told myself it was just to stop Tanya from getting it again.

"Oh, it's been snowing!"

"Yeah!" Emmett cheered. "When Jasper comes back in with Jacob we're all going to make a snowman!"

"Let's go then." The voice came from behind me; I turned around to see Jacob and Jasper.

Tanya stormed in and slammed the button to talk to big brother. The door opened and she slipped on.

Everyone started walking to the door.

"Hold on I'll be right back, I think I forgot something." I walked rather quickly to the bedroom door and pulled it opened closing it behind me.

"Edward?" I whispered. "Edward? It's me Bella!"

"Yes?" a head popped up from under my bed and I half screamed until I realised who it was.

"Edward! You scared me!"

"Sorry, good work on Tanya again, I heard the commotion from in here. I think she could've cried when she thought she was alone." A sly smiled crept on my face as he got up. "And you said I was your boyfriend." He mused.

"No I didn't I said the leather jacket belonged to my boyfriend, which is kinds the same thing but it was a cover up story!"

"I know I just love seeing you flustered." I folded my arms.

"You've already said that."

"I know but it's true." I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I'm going outside to make a snowman with everyone, get under the leather jacket so I can hide you in the toilets."

"Fine." He got under his leather jacket and we made our way outside.

When we had made our way outside with not catastrophic events everyone looked up at my appearance.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob called.

"Hold on, I need the loo!" I slowly back the toilet; everyone was still looking at me. My hand groped behind me for the door handle, when I had finally found it I pulled it open jumped in, shut it, and locked it.

Safe!

As soon as we were in Edward got out from under his jacket, kicked the lid of the toilet down and sat on it.

"So I just stay here?"

"Yes. Until I knock on the door."

"How will I know it's you?"

"My voice..."

"Oh, right."

"See you in a bit." I waved and turned around.

"Bella, wait!" I turned to face him.

"What?" he opened his mouth but it snapped shut straight after.

"Never mind. Don't hurt yourself."

"Gee, thanks!" I turned around once again and opened the door

_Hopefully I have earned a review! Even if it's just your favourite colour _


	7. I Hate You Karma

"Bella, come on! We have already made the base!" Alice called.

"Oh sorry, okay!" I called as I walked out, making sure no one saw.

_**1 Hour later!**_

Finished!

We had made a snowman.

And a sidekick dog called Spudnick.

It was Emmett's idea for the name... And the dog.

"I'm going for a shower!" Rosalie announced. There was a murmur of acceptance.

"I'm going for one too." Emmett called casually.

"Okay, ewww! Emmett! We don't need to know where you are going to go with her! I have got a horrid picture in my head now." He looked at Alice sheepishly and apologised before going inside with everyone else.

Before I could do anything something white and cold hit my neck. I looked up.

"Jacob!"

"Sorry." I gave him the evils then giggled but the giggle turned into a slight scream when the snow decided to take a trip down my bra. I started jumping about like some retard.

I needed the loo.

The ice had set me off.

But there's bad news.

There are only two toilets.

One with Rosalie and Emmett...having fun and the other with Edward sitting on the loo lid.

Oh My God!

I ran to the loo that Edward was it and kicked the door.

"Edward open up now!" I hissed. I heard a lock and I fell through the door. It automatically shut behind me but I didn't automatically stop.

Neither did Edward.

He landed on the toilet again and I landed...on top of him.

I was straddling him.

Like my day couldn't get any better.

"Bella...What-"

"I need the loo!"

"Go to the other one."

"No! Emmett and Rosalie are doing...well I don't want to know what they are doing and there is only two toilets and I really need the loo cause Jacob threw a snowball at me and it went down my bra and now I need the loo so move!" I babbled. Next thing I know I had Edward's finger stopping me from saying anything.

"You need to move off me first." He whispered. I slowly felt me becoming red and moved off of him, he stood up.

"You need to get out!"

"Is anyone outside?"

"Yes but I need the damn loo!" He turned away from me; he was just staring at the door.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Letting you do your business."

"No, no, no. I need the loo, so scoot!"

"I know you need the loo but this is the best you're going to get so just go."

I hate Karma. Karma? I mean come on, what the hell is it and why name it Karma?

As I was attending to my business I could hear Edward chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"What."

"Just this whole situation."

"If you keep laughing we'll have another situation, this time about your face!" I felt so embarrassed when I had flushed the toilet.

Edward started to turn around.

"Jeez Edward! Don't turn around! I'm still buttoning up my jeans."

"I could help you with that."

"Perv." I mumbled as I started to zip up my flies.

"Come on Bella that is really getting old. I know I'm a pervert but I can't help it." Sure. Once I had done my button up I went to the sink and washed my hands.

"I suppose you can't help getting girls in your bed either." I folded my arms and turned around to look at him. He was sitting on the toilet with the lid down.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He shook his head then smiled. "I'm a virgin." My mouth dropped wide. Jess had always said about those scandals.

_Flashback._

_Knock, knock, knock._

"_Hello Bella."_

"_Hello Mrs. Stanley, can I speak to Jess? We were supposed to go out an hour ago."_

"_She and Edward are going through a rough patch. He cheated on her." You are surely joking. Jess hasn't really being going out with Edward! She that obsessed she says she's going out with him?_

"_Oh, well can I speak to her?"_

"_Yes she's in her room." I smiled to her as I went up the stairs to Jesse's room._

_The door was closed._

"_Jess?" I called._

"_Come in." The voice cracked and I winced as I opened the door._

_She was watching 'Remember Me' on her laptop. It had only just come out in the cinema. That girl is crazy._

"_He cheated on me!" She shouted._

"_With who?"_

"_I don't know but some girl. It's in all the news papers. Saying he had been doing it with her. Come and read it on my laptop." I came close and sat down on her bed which had chocolate, chocolate ice cream. And many more chocolate object._

"_**Edward Cullen was recently spotted with a mysterious girl (above) neighbours say they hear loud moans through the night and mornings, he and her are the only ones in the house-"**_

"_Jess! I was reading that!"_

"_You know how it ends."_

"_No I don't because I haven't read it."_

"_If you're going to side with them then leave me."_

"_I only want to read the rest."_

"_Fine be like that! Go! Leave me alone!"_

"_But Jes-"_

"_Go" She wailed._

"_Jess."_

"_I said leave!" I saw the ice cream before it hit me and ducked. It of course went past me and hit one of her many hundreds of posters of him. But it was her favourite one._

_Problem._

"Bella! _Look what you've _done_!"_

"_Sorr-"_

"_Just. Go!" Chocolate buttons were thrown at me and I didn't need any other sign to leave._

_End of flashback_

Now I remember!

I still don't know who he was with.

No wonder I was edgy with him. I knew Jess would expect me to. She's my only friend.

"Bella?" A hand waved in front of my face. I shook my head to get out of my thoughts.

Edward was standing in front of me, looking rather worried.

"There is no way you are a virgin!"

"How so?"

"The tabloids, they say with that girl... moans and stuff." He chuckled.

"Do you seriously believe everything the press say?"

"My friend told me, well cried and shouted and then told me. She has OCD with you."

"Is that why you hate me?"

"Pfft!" I waved my hand backwards once. "I don't hate you."

"Then what would you call it?"

"A-"

"Bella!" I jumped and tripped into Edward as Alice shouted for me and started banging. "Come on! We are all supposed to have lunch! You've been in the loo for hours!" Hours. Really?

"Just a minute, I'll meet you inside!"

"Fine." I breathed out in relief and looked up at Edward. One of my arms were gripping his shoulder, the other around his neck, one arm of his was around my back, the other around my waist. When our eyes locked we jumped apart.

"Well this is...awkward." Edward scratched the back of his head and I bit my lip, trying not to look at him, but the floor instead.

"Okay, well I'm getting lunch bye!" The sentence came out in jibberish as I turned quickly.

"Bella." My hand was on the door about to pull.

"Yes?" I didn't look back at him.

"Could you make me a sandwich please?"

"...Maybe." I pulled the door open. "Stay here." I didn't give him chance to reply and hurried over the snow, my boots crunching when coming into contact with it.

_Okay, I don't care if you review to tell me your favourite food._

_Going to do shout-outs next chapter, 'cause all people say is keep updating and that they like it, which I'm flattered. _

_Apart from _geekyfaerie _Who love Green and Blue : )_


	8. Puppy Dog Face

Best Review : D

Emmauk26: Thanks for review, I'm really happy that I got such a long review from you and that you liked it so much : )

Sorry to anyone else that reviewed and I haven't put on their name on there. I will next time. Promise : )

I did manage to say nothing to Tanya through lunch.

I did make him a sandwich.

I did give it to him.

It did have a chunk out of it.

He did ask about it.

I did tell him that I ate it.

He did laugh.

He did eat it.

He did tell me he wanted to speak to big brother.

I did distract everyone else so he could sneak past.

It did work.

I did follow him.

Edward had sat down; he had taken up all the room. I sat on the arm of the chair.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"Sitting down..."

"Sit on my lap."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know where it's been."

"Bella that hurt." He mocked, placing a hand over his chest.

"Come on."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Fine. I'll just have to force you."

"What do you mea- Edward!" He had grabbed me and pulled me so I was sitting on his lap I tried to squirm away.

"Bella, all that is doing is turning me on." He whispered in my ear. I stopped immediately and bit my lip. His hands lingered on my hips.

Great...

"Hello Bella and Edward."

"Hey."

"Hello Big Brother." Trust him too be formal

"I trust you're having fun."

"No."

"Yes." Of course I said no, he just had to say yes.

"Bella, why aren't you having fun?"

"Because I am normally paid to babysit. Can't we just reveal him and get it over with."

"Big Brother has decided to keep him hidden until voting."

"When's that?" I asked. Please be tomorrow. Please. Please.

"In three days."

"Three days?" I would have been standing up right now but Edward had a firm hold of my hips.

Damn him.

"Yes, Bella. Three days. If Edward is revealed before these three days are over there will be consequences."

"I know." I sighed. This day is getting better and better. Sarcasm.

"Is that all."

"Yes."

"You're joking me Edward. I did all that distracting for that."

"Yes." I rolled my eyes and stood up. Thankfully he let me go this time. When we closed the door I frowned at him.

"Why pull me into your lap."

"Because it would be alot more comfy then the arm of the chair."

"If you say so."

"Where do you want to be hid now?" I asked sarcastically.

"I would prefer it if we just talked."

"We always talk."

"No we always throw joke insults."

"Mine aren't jokes."

"See there you go again, I know you don't mean it."

"Well you don't 'know' me."

"I'm trying to."

"Why?"

"Because you're the only girl that treats me like dirt."

"And you like that?" my eyes widened.

"I find it alluring."

"What?"

"I find it attractive."

"Oh- _oh_!" I said finally getting it. "Why I'm nothing special."

"You are."

"Not."

"Bella, you are."

"Can we just get out of here?"

"No." I turned to him and frowned.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because, Bella." He paused and walked closer to me.

Uh. Oh.

This wasn't going to end well.

I walked backwards until I came into contact with a wall. He walked closer to me.

Why am I cursed with bad luck?

He grabbed my wrists at my sides so I couldn't move them. We were nose to nose. I was frowning and he was just looking at me.

"Not until you admit that you're special."

"Oh, come on. Seriously you won't let me go because of that?"

"No."

"Let me go."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Edward! You're hurting me!"

"You're a terrible actor."

"How do I know this isn't an act?"

"Because you're attractive."

"Prove it, without touching me." He looked down briefly, but then looked back up.

"You're funny, charismatic, annoying, and easy to joke with, beautiful, kind."

"I'm not kind." He stared at me.

"Okay maybe not, but you can when you want to." I shrugged my shoulders.

"True."

"There are so many more things that I could list but it would take me too long."

"Okay, how many times have you said that to a girl?" He grinned.

"A few, but I mean it this time."

"How many times have you said that?"

"Once."

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Yes."

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"Let me go, please." I stared into his eyes, using the best puppy dog face I could. I could see him slowly give up until he let me go.

The power of the puppy dog. Never fails!

"Thank you." I whispered and peered quietly through the door. I couldn't see anyone and smiled.

Finally a time where we don't have to sneak around.

"Come on Edward. No one is there." I opened the door fully and started walking towards my dinner, just as I was about to sit down the door opened from the bedroom and Edward literally dived behind a sofa, I nearly burst out laughing.

"Bella."

"Yes. Jasper?" He was actually speaking to me!

"Alice told me to invite you inside the bedroom where we are playing truth or dare and spin the bottle."

"Thanks, I will after I've eaten this." He nodded, lingered for a moment before walking back into the bedroom.

I started eating ignoring Edwards' groans when he sat next to me, moving his muscles.

"How's your knee?"

"It hurts." I giggled lightly before offering him a beef burger. He had one and I had the other. Thank god we didn't have to share something like soup. I don't know what's been in that mouth!

When we had finished Edward followed me into the kitchen, just as I was washing up he decided to strike up a conversation.

"Are you going to go to the bedroom?"

"Yes."

"But I'll be lonely."

"You've always got a pencil to play with." He chuckled.

"I'll be back in a moment." Was all he said before he jogged to the kitchen door.

"Wait! What if someone sees you?" But he didn't hear me, the door was closed.

Fine, if he wanted to get caught, it's not my fault. I'm not going to hold onto his leg some pathetic girl.

When I had just put the plate away Edward came back in and dragged me out into the other room.

"They are all in the bathroom doing some dare, come with me so can hide." I huffed and gave him the evils.

"Fine." We started walking. "I don't see why you can't hide yourself." I grumbled under my breath.

"Well, it would be quicker for two and you can convince the people to move away if they get to close." Crap. He heard me. My cheeks were quick to react and stubbornly wouldn't cool down even when we had sneaked into the bedroom.

"Just hide under my bed, between the draws, only I'm going to sit on it. I'm not _that_ heavy." He smirked.

"Okay, just move the draws from underneath a little bit out so I can squeeze through." I did what he asked as he army crawled through the small hole.

"Is it okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Surprisingly, yes."

"Hold on." I said then sat down very slowly. Crossing my legs. "How about now?"

"Even better."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Bella! You're here! We've only done one dare and Emmett and Rosalie are already drunk!" I giggled as Emmett and Rosalie staggered into the room.

"Let's carry on!" Emmett shouted. Drinking the rest of his bottle. "Use this!" Alice giggled as everyone sat down on a bed while Alice turned the bottle.

"Wait!" Alice said and grabbed a bottle. "Here Bella."

"Oh, thanks." She smiled as I took a swig

"This one is a dare!" Alice said.

"They're all dares!" Hiccupped Rosalie.

"Not true, there will be at least one truth." The bottle stopped on Emmett.

"Don't worry, I won't back down! Even if I have to kiss Jacob." Emmett called

"I hope you don't!" Jacob called. I looked over to him and giggled, he was wincing. I looked back to the bottled while taking a swig of my drink.

I nearly spat it all out when I saw who it landed on...

Ohh ;) wonder who it is.

I don't care whether its a review for least favourite celeb or guessing who Emmet's gotta kiss : P


	9. Headache

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had forgotten everything... one of my parents had to go into hospital for a major operation, but I'm back now :_

Instead I nearly peed myself with laughter. When I had swallowed it I couldn't stop laughing. Even Emmett seemed uneasy now.

He had Tanya the poor guy!

Tanya seemed quite happy about it though she was probably drunk. She licked he lips and sauntered over to Emmett who was actually starting to cower away from her which had me off in fits of giggles.

Emmett only got to a peck before he practically threw up.

Rosalie looked furious.

Tanya looked turned on. What a surprise...

Alice laughed brightly.

"Emmett, let's just say you've had one too many."

She turned the bottle again only this time it landed on me. I took a rather large gulp and felt a small buzz.

"Ooh, Alice please give me anyone male." I giggled as she turned it again.

It landed on Jacob.

I giggled and took another few sips of my drink before placing it on my bedside table and I moved to Jacob who was in the far right bed as the other one next to me was unoccupied. He grinned when I locked my arms around my neck. He didn't look drunk.

I was getting there.

"Snog! Snog!" Emmett started chanting. I giggled and got closer to Jacob.

His arms were around my waist just before our lips touched.

His lips were quite soft and very warm. But very vicious as he forced my moth against his, he pulled me closer and closer until I was on my lap.

Before you judge me hey, I'm drunk!

He thrusted his tongue into my mouth rather forcefully but I could care less. My tongue joined in.

"Bella." I heard from behind me before Alice pulled me off Jacob. I didn't expect it and fell onto the bed behind me and leaned down so half of my body was hanging over the edge I was giggling like hell.

Alice came to my aid and helped me up.

"Bella. Your drunk."

"Pssshh!" I giggled. "Ammm Not!"

"I think we should leave it tonight. Everyone is going to bed practically dead tomorrow."

Everyone agreed apart from me and Emmett.

"But I was having fun."

"Can't I have a better dare?"

"We can do it again tomorrow." Alice shook her head and smiled.

"I'm going to get a drink of water." My sentence didn't exactly come out as perfect as that but they understood me.

I skipped into the other room but went into a sofa.

"Sofaaa! Whenn did yowww get theeerree?" (Sofa when did you get there?) I giggled and stumbled into the kitchen. I fell against the door so it pushed open and tripped inside, when I had regained my balanced I went straight to the fridge.

_2 hours later._

I am amazing.

I'm sitting here with god knows how many bottles of vodka, rum, wine and everything else.

"I'mmmm simplaaayy theee besssstttttaaaaa!" (I'm simply the best!) "Betttterrr thannaaa allll thaaaa resttttttt yeahhhh!" (Better than anyone!) I giggled. The kitchen door opened. I gasped. "The prettttaayyy doooorr opennedddd!" (The pretty door opened!)

"Bella!" A deep voice called out.

"Whatttttttttttt?" I asked.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Nooooooo!" The face crouched down in front of me and I beamed.

"I think you have."

"It'ssss Edwardd! My secret boyfriend shhhhhh!" I pressed my finger to my lips then giggled. He sighed.

"First talking in your sleep and now this. I knew you had a thing for me."

"Offff courseee I ddddo youuu areee _hottttttt_!"

"I know, come one Bella, we need to get to bed."

"Weeee? If you'reeee gonnaaa beee in myyy beddd then come on!" I slid up then wall and banged into a shelf. "Owwwwww! My head!"

"Bella are you okay?" He inspected my head.

"I'veee gottt aaaa boooo-booooo kissss it bettterrr pleassseee." I puckered up for Edward. He laughe and kissed my cheek.

"Happy?"

"Hellllll yeahhhhh!" I giggled, he gently grabbed my arms to help me stand up. "Nowww weeerreee getting handsssssy!" I giggled as Edward helped me to the door. "My boooooo's!" I hiccupped.

"We can get them later."

"Goooodddieeee!" We were at the door. "Pushhhhh!" I said and collapsed against the door. "Owwwwchh!" I said rubbing my head.

"Bella. The door says pull." He whispered.

"Ohhhh!" I laughed. Edward started to pick me up bridal style. "I'm your brideeee!" I giggled.

"Yes you are."

"IIIIIIIIIII ammmm?"

"You always will be from now on."

"Yayyyyy!" I giggled before I passed out.

When I woke up again I had a splitting head ache. It took a few minutes for me to actually try to open an eye. Eventually when I did it must have been early because everyone was asleep. Including my pillow. I tried to move my head but it caused alot of pain and I groaned.

Can you tell I've never been drunk before?

"Bella?" It was Edward.

"What?"

"Are you okay."

"Judging from the searing pain in my head I don't think so."

"You were drunk."

"I noticed."

"You've never been drunk before have you."

"Is it obvious?"

"No."

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh. Thanks."

"Well, no one else noticed so I think you did a pretty good job. Until..."

"Until what."

"I came into the kitchen."

"What happened."

"You said alot of things." I winced and slapped my forehead, this made me wince even more.

"Like..."

"It's Edward my secret boyfriend." I groaned and Edward chuckled. "Can't forget the part where I helped you up and you accused me of getting hansy."

"I swear if you tell anyone-"

"Bella, that was probably on national television."

"Ah."

"Ah, indeed."

"What else did I say?"

"Well you banged your head on a shelf and ran into a door, so that had probably added to your pain. I picked you up bridal style to stop you from unintentionally killing yourself, but you started saying you were my wife, and then you passed out. Oh but you sleep talk."

"I do?"

"Yes. When you were asleep you kept moaning my name."

"If I could slap you or even move my head at all you would be on the floor."

"I know."

"You kissed Jacob."

"I what!" I half shouted, my head shot up but I regretted it straight away. I cursed under my breath multiple times as tears blurred my vision.

"Bella, it was only a kiss."

"No idiot! It's my head!" I snarled at him. It was throbbing painfully causing black spots to appear in my vision. Edwards top half hand sat up ad one arm wrapped around me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I jumping for frickin' joy on my little pony!" I winced afterwards, for what I said and the pain. I slowly leaned into his chest. He stroked my shoulder soothingly while his other arm kept us up. "Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Don't worry Bella, I know." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"So what else happened?"

"Emmett kissed Tanya." I giggled. "Emmett nearly puked...and err I kissed you."

"What?"

"It was only a peck on the cheek because, well you were drunk...so you know." I smiled as best as I could without hurting my head.

"Edward."

"Yes."

"Why do we always argue?"

"We don't. I find throwing insults pretty fun actually."

"Really?"

"Well with you." Edward shifted and I winced as he moved.

"Do we have any aspirin?" I whispered.

"I'll go look for some, stay here." He gently set me down onto a pillow.

"I wouldn't be able to move if I want to." He smiled at me for walking out.

Why do we always have arguments? I don't know.

Why did I get drunk? I don't know.

Why is Edward in my bed? I don't know.

Why he is helping me? I don't know.

Why I'm starting to feel an attraction to him? I don't know...

_Review? _

_Even if it's your favourite band, mines you me at six :D_


	10. More Than Freinds?

_Thank you to who reviewed though a lot of people added me to story alert, please review even if it's just update soon or something_

_Geekyfaerie: I love the killers, especially when we were young, their ablum Hot Fuzz and Somebody Told Me_

About an hour later Edward slowly crept into the room.

"Bella?"

"What?"

"I got you some water and aspirin."

"What took you so long?" He placed the water and my bedside table along with the aspirin, and then slowly lifted me up so he could sit behind me. He sat against the headboard while I lay against his chest, he gave me the aspirin tablet and water, I winced when I had moved my neck up to drink, when I had a few gulp I gave it back to Edward, picked up my quilt and wrapped it around us the best I could. Then I leant back into his chest.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said to you."

"Bella, are you sure you're okay, I know you play around with me." Then I realised what he said and blushed, he felt my discomfort. "...Not in that way! It's just we're only having a bit of fun. I would never intentionally hurt or take advantage of you."

"You said the advantage part before."

"Come on Bella, give me a break, I'm speaking from my heart here." He touched his heart and I giggled. "And I like winding you up. It's funny."

"Thank you...at least I think." He wrapped his arms around me and I felt a breeze on my head. "Ummm, Edward. Are you smelling me?" He coughed a few times then leant away.

"No." I turned my head as delicately as I could to see his cheeks a shade of cherry red.

"You did smell me." I giggled. He took one arm away from my waist and scratched the back of his head.

"Bella."

"What?"

"It's six am."

"Which means..."

"That someone will get up soon." I groaned and buried my head in his chest.

"Do I have to move?"

"No."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'll just move before someone gets up." I smiled as Edward slowly lay down and brought the covers over us.

"Thank you." I whispered as I made doodles on Edwards's firm chest.

"It's quite alright Bella." He sighed in comfort and I laughed quietly.

_3 Hours Later._

When I woke up I was alone once again and sighed. My head was fuzzy, my feelings were confused. I was confused.

Did I like him?

Did I hate him?

I pulled out a long black t-shirt and my fuzzy, leopard print slippers. I also pulled out some ripped jeans. I don't think it's going to be that warm today. I also picked up Edwards jacket to put on over the top when I was changed.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Tanya were all asleep which meant Jacob was up and I had to have a very awkward conversation about our kiss.

Before I made sure I went to the toilet.

I walked into the other room to find it empty. I wasn't hungry yet, obviously from the alcohol and I knew Edward could take care of himself, so I just settled down on a lime green sofa, opposite to the garden, outside our snowman was standing proud, with his sidekick and dog Spudnick. I don't know how long I just sat there and just thought about everything. Then I realised one thing.

Jess.

We had been friends for so long and it was always 'Mates before Dates' I couldn't just betray her on what little trust she has in my left. _Yes but she's the one who's always control-ive and puts you down._

Argued the other side of my head.

She's still my only friend no matter what; I would stick to our policy. I and jess have been through far too much to just throw it away.

Even though it was Edward...

He would live.

"Hey Bella." I looked up. Jacob was sitting down on the pink sofa by me. He was shirtless. I couldn't help but staring at his gorgeous six pack and baggy shorts. He coughed and I cleared my throat.

"Hey Jake."

"You got drunk last night." I groaned and nodded.

"And I regret every minute of it." He looked a little hurt.

"Really."

"Jacob, I can't remember any second of it."

"Oh."

"Did we kiss?" He smiled

"Kiss is a little bit of an understatement." I raised my eyebrows. "We went full force, tongues and you straddled me." I looked blankly at him. "You don't remember any bit of it do you?" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. Just the alcohol got to my head."

"Bella, its fine. Really. It was an accident. I'm cool with that." I let out a sigh of relief then smiled at him.

"Thanks Jake, you're a good friend."

"Friend... I'm going back to bed. Coming?" He looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"Naah, once I'm up I won't get back to bed." I smiled at him. He smiled at me back which looked more like a grimace.

"See you later." I nodded and watched him go. Sometimes I really wish that this was all over. Quickly.

I sighed and got up. Might as well eat, I headed to the kitchen and opened the door.

When I walked in a plate was already on the island, puzzled I went over to see a note by the side of it.

_Bella,_

_I had a feeling you would wake up early so I made breakfast._

_Don't worry where I am I will find you later._

_I enjoyed our talk earlier today._

_Edward.x_

Oh great. He's starting to like me.

I sighed as I put the note in my pocket; he had made eggs, bacon, sausage and spaghetti. It was such a sweet gesture but I couldn't let him come between me and Jess. Our friendship is hanging on a thread; she was so excited about me being on big brother. I thought as I started eating. It tasted really good. She said she would watch it every day. I couldn't imagine how angry and upset she would be right now.

I frowned when I realised I had eaten everything already, it tasted really nice.

Damn him!

Suddenly an alarm went off in the bedroom, one that I could hear in the kitchen. Seeing as I drank practically all the alcohol I would help out. I hunted for four glasses and left them out on the island along with four aspirin tablets. I know at least Emmett, Rosalie and possibly Tanya would have a hangover.

"Would all housemates sit on the sofas?" Big Brother's voice announced clearly.

This didn't sound good...

_Review for celeb crush?_


	11. Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let me Fall

_I really wanted to update quickly, it seems you all want Bell and Edward to get together, hopefully this will make you feel better_

"Today housemates will receive a task." We were all crowded on the sofas, I was on one with Alice and Jasper, and everyone was in their pyjamas. But me.

Emmett looked as if he could pass out.

Rosalie looked dead.

Tanya was covered in make-up. We had to wait half an hour for her.

Jacob looked...angry?

Alice looked happy as always.

And Jasper looked... hung-over.

"Housemates must elect one person to come to Big Brother. The best would be someone who was small and athletic."

"Alice." Jasper said immediately but she shook her head furiously.

"Jazz, I'm not athletic. Why don't we have Bella? She's about the only one here who doesn't feel ill." A murmur of agreement was heard.

"Why not me?" Tanya asked bluntly.

"Tanya, you would be so obsessed with your ratty extensions or your poorly done make-up to care about anything else." Rosalie muttered. But Tanya heard it so I practically sprinted to the door to avoid a catfight.

When I had sat down and crossed my legs Big Brother started speaking.

"Bella. You have been elected to do this task."

"Yes."

"You will wear a jumpsuit and helmet."

"...Okay."

"And will move around lasers." Great... "Your housemates will be wearing jump suits as well and will be standing in the task room, on podiums with giant paintballs in their hands. If you go into a laser one paintball will explode on a housemate. If you fail you will be put on a basic food budget. If you pass you get a luxury food budget."

"I get it."

"I bet you're wondering where Edward is."

"Not really."

"Why is that Bella?"

"Because, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"He's counting on you for this task."

"...How?"

"If you fail his hiding place will be revealed. Or he may leave the house."

"Then where is he. And why would I care if he got kicked out, he probably came in here to promote something."

"Big Brother cannot tell you this."

"Okay, when will we find out if I passed or failed?"

"Later today."

"Is that it?"

"Big Brother wants to tell you that you cannot discuss anything that happens in there. They cannot discuss anything to you either until we have told you the results."

"Is that it now?"

"Yes. Please go through the door to the left." I got up and glanced to the left, yup. There was a door. I pushed on it to reveal a very dark room with green laser between me and the other side of the room. On the floor a silver jumpsuit was laid out with a black helmet.

_When the jumpsuit was on_

I looked around and jumped on the spot. I would try not to mess this up. A whistle blew and I walked up to the laser, crouching down so I could get under the first one, then I lifted my right leg, while crouched to get over another one that was by my foot. I then stood up.

Big mistake. I went into a laser and cringed. Someone would get a colourful face. I crawled under the next one and rolled under the next. The next one was diagonal and crossed with another one; I was at the end of the right side so a small triangle was the only space I could get through. As I cautiously bent down to get through I kneed myself in my head.

Typical.

I cursed under my breath but carried on going through until I had gotten through. Now there was a shape of a square but it was too small high to just get through. I had to jump through. Why did I have to be elected for this? At least this was the last one. I sighed and back away as much as I could before running and practically diving before landing on my arm. The laser all disappeared and I hissed in pain, I could move it up, down side to side, but it just hurt. I sighed and rolled my right shoulder around to bring some life back into it.

_After the jumpsuit is off. In the Diary Room._

"Big Brother would like to say you've done a good job."

"Thank you."

"How is your arm?"

"It just stings."

"That is good to hear."

"Can I go now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Housemates are getting changed."

"So?"

"At least one housemate got hit with paint."

"Oh." They wanted to clear the evidence.

"Do you want to know where Edward is?"

"Not really."

"Okay, you may go now."

"Bye." I waved and got up, walking to the door. When I opened the door Alice and Emmett were speaking in hushed voices.

"Oh, hey Bella! How was the task...oh I'm not allowed to ask..." I smiled at her.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!"

"What Emmett?"

"There's some shadow outside that's creeping us all out. Could you go?" I sighed and nodded. I had a feeling I knew who was out there. As I passed Emmett and Alice, Alice scolded Emmett about being a man, not a mouse I giggled as I slid open the glass door and shut it behind me. It was starting to get dark. The sky had an orange haze.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Bella." My head followed the sound and I saw a lump of snow in the corner, when I looked closer it wasn't snow. It was a blanket.

"Edward come on, no one's watching, but everyone's getting suspicious." The blanket morphed and Edward stretched up and walked over to me.

"So-"

"Bella?" Emmett voice came from the glass doors. I cursed. And started backing Edward up so he was behind the snowman.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I hadn't realised Edward had stopped and carried on walking, I tripped over his shoe. I went into him, he went backwards. Onto the snowman and I screamed then laughed. I was on top of Edward and he was looking at me through blotches of snow.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted running towards us, I quickly covered snow over Edward and ran to Emmett, I met him halfway and I was laughing.

"Sorry Emmett, I thought I heard something... it made me jump." I looked back and gasped. "Oh no! I ruined the snowman! I'm so sorry!" I faked it and Emmett chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'll explain it to everyone else. They'll understand."

"Thank you."

"Are you coming inside?"

"No, I think I'll wait for the moon."

"Goodnight." I waved.

"Night Emmett." I made sure he was out of the way before running back to Edward and shovelling snow off of him.

"Bella." I heard chuckle under the snow, a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed mine, pulling me down. I giggled and found his face from under the snow. "Bella." He said again, I smiled and moved a piece away from his upper lip, when I had finally flicked it away his eyes caught mine. My hand lingered on his lip. He lifted his hand and tucked up a piece of hair behind my ear. His hand then stroked my jaw gently, my finger trailed down to his shoulder and his fingers caressed my neck, before gently bringing my face closer to his...

_My celeb crush was Josh Franceschi, talk about your nom nom ;D_

_This time worse celeb?_

_Mines Pixie Lott_

_Sorry but I honestly can't stand her_


	12. Nominations

Emmauk26: I hate her too, I feel like she's whining, should've held onto him for longer. It's happened to normal people and its gotten worse you dot see them acting like her

Nig brother back on TV I really want Josie to win, I love her!

My eyes were closed, so were his, we were about to kiss when one face appeared in my mind and I stiffened. My eyes snapped open, his eyes opened slowly. I breathed out of my mouth then leant back.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I'm sorry." I whispered before I stood up and ran inside.

I shouldn't be doing this. I can't believe I almost kissed him, it's going to be so awkward between us now!

Alice gave me a worried look when she saw me run in.

"Bella!" She called as I ran passed the sofas and threw open the door to the landing outside then slid the door open to the Diary Room. When I had sat down and crossed my legs Big Brother started talking,

"Hello Bella."

"Hey." I stared at my hands which were fiddling with my top.

"What seems to be the matter Bella?" The robot like voice came through. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Nothing."

"Big Brother thinks there must be a reason you ran from the garden to here." I sighed.

"It's just that I have this friend, best friend, probably ex-best friend now but she has this thing for Edward Cullen and it's kinda OCD but it was like she was actually going out with him. She used to show me all the articles about him and about how he's a 'Bad Boy' and when it's your best friend and you don't want to lose her, hanging out with Edward is enough to make her mad but kissing him would just... well I don't know. But I'm just so confused. I know it seems petty but, I just don't know what to do!" By the time I had finished a single tear had dropped onto my jeans. Leaving a visible mark of a drop of water.

"Big Brother suggests you think this over before doing anything that would confuse you more." No shit Sherlock!

"Can you keep Edward away from me tonight please?"

"Big Brother thinks that is possible." I nodded and gave a watery smile before disappearing back into the house.

"Bella!" Alice called as soon as I walked in. She ran up to me and held me at shoulder length. "Everyone else has gone to bed, but I stayed up because I was worried about you. Are you okay?" I smiled at her, she's so nice.

"Yes Alice I'm fine... I just hurt my arm in the task and it hurt so I went to talk to Big Brother, no biggie." She sighed then smiled at me.

"Come on then, let's get to bed."

_/_

I woke up to the sound of a screaming alarm. I scrunched my eyes and turned over to lie on my stomach.

"Bella! Come on. Big Brother wants us all in the lounge." I groaned and covered my ears with my pillow. I heard a muffled fine and footsteps leading away. I sighed in contents until I was rolled over and pushed, resulting my butt having a very nice forced greeting with the floor. It didn't help that I was tangled in my duvet either.

A fuzzy pink slipper tapping on the carpet impatiently stood before me I looked up and frowned.

"What the hell Alice?" I growled. She smiled slyly.

"You wouldn't get out of bed." I scowled at her as I untangled myself.

"You know for a small person, you're pretty strong." I grumbled.

"Thanks." She beamed then held out her hand. "Come on, everyone's waiting for you." I took her hand and she pulled me up, I stretched then scratched my head.

"Why wouldn't anyone else wake me up?" I asked curiously as Alice started walking to the door.

"Considering this was the very nice you this morning, no one wanted to face the wrath of Bella." She giggled and I let a small smile show.

"Just you wait Alice, just you wait."

When we got in the lounge everyone was dressed and chatting in between themselves. I felt rather scruffy in my oversized t-shirt and shorts. I chose to sit next to Jacob as that was the only space left.

"Hey Bella." I crossed my legs then smiled at Jacob.

"Hi." I wanted to strike up a conversation with him before Big Brother interrupted.

"Hello housemates. Big Brother gathered you on the sofas to tell you the results of the task yesterday that Bella did. The results were..." I bit my lip and unconsciously grabbed onto the armchair beside me. "...Housemates passed the task and will receive a luxury food budget." Emmett stood up and started hollering causing Rosalie to roll her eyes, what surprised me though, was Alice as she got up and did a happy dance with Emmett. Weird... I let go of the arm chair, but the arm chair wouldn't let go of my left hand, I looked at my left hand to see in encased in a very big, warm olive toned hand. I looked up at Jacob, he smiled, and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. He slowly leant into my face, to my ear.

"Congratulations." He whispered lowly, his warm breath came into contact with the side of my face as his lips touched my ear slightly as he said it. I shivered and my blush intensified.

"Ohhh! Jacob's making a move on Le Bella!" Emmett cooed as we jumped apart. My blush went another shade darker as I bit my lip and looked down.

"Also, Today will be the first day of voting for eviction. Housemates will chose two other Housemates they don't like and must give two valid reasons on why they should be put up for eviction, then Big Brother will gather everyone on the sofas and tell who has the most votes and the top two or if it's a tie, more. Will be put up for the public's choice of who goes. Housemates are not allowed to talk about nominations or anything that connects to it otherwise there will be consequences."

Tanya. She would definitely be my first vote. But who else? Not Jacob. Or Alice, Jasper, Emmett...Rosalie? Well I don't really talk to her.

"Will Alice please come to the Diary Room?" Alphabetical order. I didn't have a lot of time to think of who I should nominate alongside Tanya.

"Bella!" Emmett Called from the pink sofa. I smiled at him. "I told everyone what happened with the whole falling over the snowman thing 'cause there was something outside."

"It's not your fault Emmett is scared of anything as scary as the Boogey Man." Jacob's warm breathe fanned onto my jaw and I giggled.

"Aww, look. Jacob's taking pity on little miss piggy." Tanya sneered. I rolled my eyes and wrinkled my nose.

"Considering what you're wearing, I wouldn't say anything, Barbie." She was wearing a black lacy miniskirt and a see through top that showed a red lacy bra. She smiled at me.

"Thanks."

"That was an insult you idiot. Can't you comprehend anything?" She looked at me weirdly; obviously she doesn't know what it means.

"Course I can!"

"Really? Okay then, what does comprehend mean?"

"It doesn't matter. Least I show off my curves."

"Oh! You're right! I finally know why guys like you."

"Cause I'm beautiful?"

"No 'cause you're plastic like an Xbox." She scowled at me as everyone cracked up with laughter.

"Least I can dress."

"Yeah, if you consider a scrap of what looks like curtains that a belt would be longer than that skirt and a top which makes you look like a cheap prostitute then sure, you got fashion sense." I didn't say that, I looked up at Jacob, he was grinning at Tanya's flustered state. He stuck up for me. Aww! Tanya ran into the kitchen.

"Be-lla's the shit!" Emmett beamed. Rosalie looked bored and I just blushed as Jacob chuckled. Jasper just sat there like a lost puppy, it was quite cute actually. Just then Alice came in and I swear if Jasper was a dog his tail would be wagging.

"Will Bella please come to the Diary Room." I uncrossed my legs and smiled to Alice as I passed her on my way to the Diary Room.

"Hello Bella." I waved. "Please give the name of the two housemates you want to nominate following two valid reasons for each." I nodded.

"Okay, first. I'm going to nominate Tanya, first because she looks like a cheap prostitute and second she acts like she's a Goddess."

"Big Brother will not accept the first reason."

"Oh...Okay then, she dresses inappropriately."

"That's acceptable. Your second nomination?"

"...Rosalie. I mean I don't want to nominate her but I'm not as close to her as I am to everyone else. And I don't really talk to her. I don't have any other faults about her so... is it okay?"

"Those answers are acceptable."

"Am I done then?"

"Yes, you may now leave the Diary Room." I waved again and walked out. I got greeted as I came back in.

"Just going to get changed."

"Will Emmett come to the Diary Room please." Emmett jumped up and hurried to the Diary Room anxiously as I got into the bedroom. I grabbed my shower bag and had a quick shower and washed my hair. I quickly blow dried it and left it in a nice wavy state but grabbed a headband to stop my fridge from going in my face. I chose my clothes (Leggings and an over sized gray, long-sleeved cotton top that reached my mid thigh.) and walked back into the lounge.

"Woah! Emmett, that was quick." He smirked.

"I know, right now little Jakie is in the Diary Room." I arched one of my eyebrows as I sat down where I was previously.

"Jakie?"

"Cool right?"

"...Sure."

"Alice is making breakfast. I said you would have some toast."

"Thanks."

"No prob." Emmett turned to Rosalie and started making out with her. Right in front of mine and Jaspers' eyes. Tongues and all.

Talk about saliva city.

"God, you two do you ever stop? Scared for life! Go in the bedroom." Emmett just grinned as he pulled Rosalie to the bedroom.

It was just me and Jasper.

Awkward.

"I'm going to go and see how Alice is doing with the breakfast." Jasper got up and started walking towards the kitchen door.

"Jasper wait!" He half turned to look of me, arching his eyebrow.

"Over the last couple of days I've grown close to Alice, she's the housemate I'm most close to. If you break her heart. I'll break your face." Jasper chuckled.

"I'll be sure not to get on your bad side Bella. And believe me, hurting her would hurt me more." He turned and walked into the kitchen and I frowned in confusion.

"Will Jasper come to the Diary Room." Jacob opened the door from the landing and came in, plopping down on the sofa next to me as Jasper walked to the Diary Room.

"You're back."

"I'm back."

"Alice is making toast."

"Hopefully most of it will go in my mouth and not in yours of the mops." I giggled.

"I said I was sorry."

"Yes, but you were dazzled by my chest." I shoved him.

"Was not!"

"Was."

"Not."

"Was."

"Not!"

"Was!" Our noses were touching, his eyes caught mine and he slowly started to lean forward.

_Ahaa, aren't I evil : )_


	13. The Revealing Of Edward Cullen

_So sorry guys that I haven't been here! I've been on holiday with no internet connection and then my computer kept crashing so all together I've written this chapter about 8 times, but hey, finally you all get to read it. I will try my hardest to at LEAST put a new chapter up once a week _

What am I doing?

The public aren't going to like me, at the moment I've acted like such a slag.

I didn't even know if me and Edward were friends let alone something else, and now I don't want it to get even more complicated with Jacob trying to play tonsil hockey with me.

I cringed as I opened my eyes and Jacob was still leaning closer with his eyes closed.

I didn't want him to get into this mess, _I_ didn't need to get into this mess.

I pushed him away lightly by his chest, he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Bella what's wrong."

"... Don't you remember? I have a boyfriend at home." I whispered. I kept my gaze of the carpet.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"It's not your fault." I sighed before making my way into the Diary Room without casting another glance at Jacob.

When I had sat down in the Diary Room I frowned, and before Big Brother could even speak I started to rant.

"I can't believe what's happening I mean. I look like such a slag. The public probably hate me. Even I hate myself. It's just so damn frustrating!"

"Bella, Big Brother thinks that you should sit in here and calm down for a minute before going outside and standing in front of the smoking area where Big Brother will gather everyone else."

"Why."

"Because. Big Brother is going to reveal Edward then they are going to ask who hid him for all this time. If they guess you, then you will get a basic budget, if they don't guess you then you will get a luxury budget."

"But I did the other task and passed it."

"It was a fake task, and Bella without knowing it you occurred 6 fails."

"Oh..."

"Big Brother wants to know if you feel better now."

"Yeah, I feel better. I'm off to the garden then." I got up and walked out of the Dairy Room, everyone was already in the garden. They were all standing behind a small whiteboard and board pen, there was a spare board and pen next to Alice

I sighed as I made my way towards them.

It's going to be so awkward between me, Edward and Jacob now...

I walked outside smiling to everyone before standing next to Alice.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah just missing people from home."

"Must be hard to be away from your boyfriend." She whispered. If only she knew I nodded smiled at her and grinded my teeth together.

"Housemates no one is allowed to speak. One of you is hiding a secret. As you know there is only 7 of you and normally there are 8, well. The last housemate has been in the house but without 6 of your knowledge. Big Brother wants each of you to put a name of the person you think has been hiding the mystery housemate. Do this without speaking."

I sighed. I could put anyone, either way I wasn't bothered.

Wait.

This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Why am I throwing it away?

We only live once.

Only look on the Brightside.

Don't worry, be happy.

Maybe I should listen to all of that. Even when my mum told me that.

I nodded to myself before letting a smile light my face up.

I put one name on my white board before putting the lid back on the pen.

"Big Brother will ask each housemate to show the name and for their reason. At all times housemates should stay looking straight ahead.

"Emmett. Will you reveal who you think it is?"

"Well, uh, to be honest I didn't know who it was so I picked my favourite housemate, the one that I'm closest to, I picked her 'cause she's my little sister, and this shows my love. Bella. I love you squirt."

I smiled a little, if only he knew how right he was.

"Rosalie would you please reveal who you think it is?"

"I picked Tanya, because I think she's a stuck-up fake person."

"Jacob, will you please reveal who you think it is?"

"I thought it was Jasper, because he is always mysterious."

"Tanya, will you please reveal who you think it is?"

"Isn't it obvious who it is? The 'sweetie' at the end. Bella."

"Jasper, will you please reveal who you think it is?"

"I thought it was Tanya because she looks as if she's trying to hide something."

"Alice, will you please reveal who you think it is?"

"Tanya. Because she's Tanya. She's the type who can hide stuff easily."

"Bella, will you please reveal who you think it is?"

"I think its Tanya. She can hide stuff easily."

"All housemates have voted. However, can the new housemate come out from his hiding place?" And out he came from the toilet. Edward. He stood in front of us all smiling.

"Edward, please will you reveal who actually hid you?"

"Well this person is amazing. The times we've had and the situations we've gotten into is quite unbelievable. This person is... Bella." Eyes slowly travelled to my face.

"It was you?" Alice asked. I giggled.

"Yeah, it was."

"As more people guessed Tanya than Bella, Big Brother is letting Edward stay in the house."

Emmett cheered the loudest and everyone went up to him greeting him and welcoming him.

Big Brother is such a liar, but saying that if he told me the truth would I have it in me to convince everyone to vote me so he could go?

I didn't know what to think of Edward, my eyes slowly made it up to him; I was still in the same spot. He was looking at me he looked at everyone smiling and all but his eyes still drifted to me. I knew he was about to walk over to me as I started to walk inside. A warm hand was placed on my waist. I sighed.

Why couldn't Edward get it already?

Don't. Like. Him.

And I never will.

_6 Reviews and I'll put the next chapter up in 4 days? _

_Even if it's a review about this being the worst chapter I've written_

_Review for What's Your Favourite Book (Apart from Twilight Saga)_


	14. Saviour

_Thanks for all the nice reviews! When I got in my inbox this morning I was like woahh, I'm liked _

_I was going to do some sort of Harry Potter story after this or something. About Hermione and Draco. _

_The first part comes out on 19__th__ November in UK which is my birthday, I'm so proud cause last year new moon came out the day after. :D_

"Edward, let go!" I hissed and turned around. It was Jacob. Oh.

"You were hiding him?" He looked straight in my eye, he was gripping my wrist it had start to hurt we were in the middle of the lounge and I'm sure that a few people outside could see at least.

"Jacob, what's wrong?" He frowned at me.

"That leather jacket, it was his wasn't it?" I looked to the floor and nodded. He squeezed my wrist, "look at me!" I winced but looked up at him.

"Jacob, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to be mine." He growled at me.

"I'm no one's! So let go!" I used my other hand to try to pry his hand away from my wrist which would probably be bruised.

"No. Tell me the truth!" Tears started to well up in my eyes; I had never seen him like that.

"She is telling the truth, now get off of her." I looked up. There Edward was.

That makes it so much better.

Jacob turned but still held my wrist and backed me up.

"You." Jacob said menacingly. "You're the one, the guy that stopped Bella from falling in love with me."

"Jacob, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you anyway! And I am not going to fall in love with Edward."

"Shut up Bella!" He turned around and pushed me. That's where I came in contact with the wall.

I'm not going to lie, it hurt. A lot. I winced as I slid down the wall.

"What the hell?" Edward shouted.

"Bella, oh God! Bella I'm so sorry!" Jacob shouted. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing.

"This is Big Brother. Would Jacob come to the Diary Room?"

"Yes, go! You've already done enough damage in here." Edwards's voice spoke out to Jacob. It was silent for a few seconds when Jacob went.

"Bella? Oh my gosh! Bella! Edward is she okay?" Alice was filled with worry.

"Just stay over there. Give her some breathing space."

Someone knelt down next to me. Their hands were caressing either side of my face.

"Bella." It was Edward, he was whispering to me. "Bella, come on. Just open your eyes, if not for me. For Alice."

"Edward, I'm sorry." I said to him as I opened my eyes. The pain had subsided. Nothing felt broken. My wrist was throbbing though.

I came face to face with shining emerald eyes and a smiled that would take any fan girls breath away.

"Sorry for what?" He asked calmly stroking my hair and face.

"I'm sorry for everything." He shook his head at me.

"You only say sorry when you regret something. I regret nothing." I smiled slightly and nodded at him.

"Help me up?" I asked he nodded and took my hands, slowly bringing me up.

"Anything hurt?" He asked, his eyes skimming over my face and body, looking for anything abnormal.

"No, my wrist hurts a little, but I'll be fine." I was suddenly wrapped up in a hug.

"Thank god you're alright Bella! I was so worried!" I laughed at Alice.

"I'm fine, I'm sure Jacob didn't mean it, he just got angry."

"Bella, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come back out of that room. He was extremely violent."

"I guess." She still smiled at me when we stopped hugging. She then looked between me and Edward and giggled.

"We will all be in the bedroom if you need us."

When everyone had gone Edward smiled at me.

"You know you were such a pain in the ass to hide." He chuckled. I looked at him and smiled. "Scrap that, you're just a pain in the ass."

"Is that what being a gentleman these days is called?"

"Why yes, yes it is."

"You were such a pain in the ass to be nice to."

"I was such a gentleman to be nice to?" We both laughed and sat down.

"You know I didn't mean that."

"I know that."

"You're so confusing."

"I know that too!"

"Eddie!" We looked up to the kitchen.

Tanya.

Oh, the joy.

"Hi." He mumbled to her.

"How's my little pooch doing?" She cooed as she sat the other side of him and stroked every part of him she could reach.

I scoffed. "Pooch? I would say that's you but that's an insult to everything that breathes. Honestly I don't think I can find words describe you. But I need to know one thing Tanya."

"What?" She snapped at me.

"What kennel did you come from?" I asked her sweetly.

"You bitch!" She glared at me.

"No Tanya, I am not a girl dog. I'm a human, see and breathe and talk."

"This is Big Brother; will all housemates sit on the sofas in the lounge?" Tanya huffed and went to sit on the other side of the sofas while everyone else took the other available places.

"Up for eviction this week is: Jasper... And... Rosalie..."

Jasper and Rosalie?

How did Tanya _not_ get up for eviction?

"Least you're not up for eviction." Edward said to me. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Come with me to the bedroom?" He whispered.

"Why is Edward Cullen trying to seduce me?" He grinned at me as we got up.

"Those are the times I wish I wasn't a gentleman." I laughed at him.

Yes I promised myself that I wouldn't get into anything because Jess loved him, but she's not here. She may be my best friend but she needs to get over her freaky OCD and move on with life. It's not like me and Edward will be like this together when we get outside here are we.

Were just friends ... lying in bed together?

_Yeah I know it was a crappy chapter but once I get all of the boring stuff out of the way, the exciting stuff comes. _

_7 reviews for another chapter? _

_I promise it will be longer _


	15. Wet, Wet Water

_Omg, I would personally love to hug or kiss each and every one of you!_

_You honestly make me want to write nonstop _

_Though it's not the best feeling to know that I'm not allowed to have Davina in my story as she's a non-fictional character._

_But honestly that confuses me, people make stories of their favourite singers and I'm pretty sure people like Elton John aren't fictional, but hey. I'll get over it _

"So what are you planning to do after this?" I asked Edward, we were both lying on his bed next to each other; he was lying down with his arms behind his head while I was leaning against the headboard with both of my knees up.

"I want to have a break. Everything's been so hectic. I'd rather just go and hideaway in Miami."

"You know what Edward?" He looked at me.

"What?"

"You can be so stupid sometimes."

"What?"

"If you're going to hide away somewhere don't go and say it in front of cameras." He chuckled.

"I forgot all about them you know."

"I think they're kinda creepy."

"Well you are on a TV show."

"What time do you think it is?" He shrugged.

"About 9pm."

"I'll go to bed in a bit then."

"Why don't you sleep with me?" I looked at him in horror as he just realised what he said. "No. Bella, not like that, just actually sleep seeing as it is quite cold in here and we've actually slept together before."

I guess he is right, we have been sleeping together. And his bed is right next to mine. And he is quite warm. And he's quite cute and he has some nice muscles...

"Bella?"

"Hmm?... Oh! Sure, I'll sleep with you. But no funny business!" He grinned at me.

"Bella, I am smart, I wouldn't do that. And how many times do I have to tell you? I'm a gentleman." I giggled.

"One day, I'll find something that makes you look like the complete opposite of a gentleman and I'll tease you every day for the rest of your life!" He smirked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Is that a threat?"

"You're smart, figure it out." I smiled evilly at him.

"Oh you're going to get it now!" As soon as he had said it I was off the bed and into the bathroom. I was about to close the door when Edwards foot stopped it and he pushed to get the door open.

"Aww, come on Bella. I won't hurt you."

"That's what some _smart person_ would say before they're about to hurt someone!" I laughed through the door.

Suddenly the pushing on the door stopped and Edward's foot disappeared.

I'm not an idiot. He's just going to barge through the door. I shut it quickly and ran to the shower to get the head off and turned it on.

Any second now he would come through and he would get the surprised of his life.

Just as Edward opened the door I turned the shower on.

"Who's getting it now?" I asked him as the cold water came in to contact with his top. He flinched at the coldness but gave me some lopsided, sly smile before coming over to me and wrestle for the shower head.

"Bella, give me the showerhead. Please?"

"I will if you let go." Reluctantly he let go and I looked at him. "Big mistake." I announced and let water squirt in his face. He growled play fully and pushed me backwards with the showerhead.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy." He warned and turned the shower around and the icy water sprayed into my stomach. I screeched and let go on instinct.

Oh. Crap.

He followed me, still smiling as I ran around him, though he was ready and sprayed water all over my back as I got to the sink. I quickly turned the tap on and cupped some water and threw it at Edward. It hardly did a think and he chuckled and came towards me holding the shower above my head.

"Edward!" I shouted.

I tried to make a run for it but slipped on water and fell on my butt.

His smile disappeared and he looked down at me.

"Bella are you oka-" His sentence was cut off when he slipped as well and fell next to me.

And knowing how lucky I was he fell on top of me.

Luckily he noticed that as well and made sure he wouldn't hurt my body.

"That was fun." He beamed at me. His hands were at either side of my head while his legs were at either side of my hips.

"Yeah, it was." We were staring at each other, all that could be heard was the slightly shallowness of our breathing from running around.

"Bella-"

"Shut up and kiss me." I whispered.

I didn't know what made me say what I had said, but I couldn't help but become a little anxious as his lips slowly came towards mine.

As our lips met I finally closed my eyes. His lips were so soft.

I'm embarrassed to admit that I whimpered and grasped handfuls of his hair and slightly pushing him closer to me.

His hands caressed my face, just as we were getting somewhere Alice knocked on the door and we sprang apart.

Well Edward and I both jumped up from the floor but I slipped... let's just say the bath was closer than I thought and I ended up in it.

"Bella? What's happening? Half of us are asleep though I can't find Edward, are you okay?" She murmured into the door.

"Sorry! I just fell into the bath!"

"How did you... You know what I'm not even going to ask, I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Night!" I called out to her.

Edward was chuckling when he came over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I guess." I said as he helped me out. I grinned at him when I was out.

"We have to go to Big Brother to clean this up." I frowned.

"Fine... but we have to be quiet." He nodded and I pressed my index finger to my lips as I opened the door and walked out.

It didn't really help when we were tip-toeing when every single step we took out clothes dripped and squelched.

"Where's the door?" Asked Edward.

"I don-"and straight into the door I went. "Ouch." I moaned, Edward opened the door and took me into the lounge where we could see.

"Are you okay this time?" He asked, he lifted my head up to inspect my forehead.

"Kiss it better?" I winked at him as a joke. Next thing I know I feel his lips on my head. He looked down at me, I bit my lip.

I think we stood there for ages until we finally realised we needed to go to Big Brother.

I sat next to Edward when we got in there.

"Hey Big Brother." I greeted him

"Hello Edward and Bella."

"We are in a 'situation." Edward said and I giggled.

"Yeah, it's all Edwards fault! He attacked me."

"You used the water."

"You chased me."

"You tripped me up."

"You got me into bed with you."

"I know."

"I know as well."

"I wanted to be in bed with you."

"I wanted you to be in my bed."

"I wanted to kiss you."

"I wanted to kiss you back."

"Good."

"Great."

"So basically we need some mops please." I said to Big Brother.

"Big Brother will give you mops tomorrow, Big Brother suggests you get out of your cold clothes and go to bed before you both catch something."

"Okay, bye BB!" I smiled at the camera and walked out with Edward. "Edward, how are we going to pass all the water off as an accident?"

"It wasn't an accident, the shower leaked."

"I like your thinking." I whispered as I opened the bedroom door and went to my bed to get my Pj's. "I'll be back." I told him as I went into the bathroom and got changed as quickly as possible. I put my wet clothes in the hamper then smiled and fiddled with the hem of my pyjama top, it was a cotton black strappy top while my shorts were the really soft touch ones that were leopard print. I turned off the bathroom light and walked out into the bedroom.

I could hardly see anything.

"Edward. I can't see where you are."

"Hold on."

Moments later a warm hand reached out for my still cold one and slowly pulled me closer, eventually I felt the bed touch my shins and crawled onto it.

When I had finally settled into the bed my hand reached out for Edward, my hand came into contact with his shoulder and I wormed my way closer to him.

We were about two feet apart though I held his hand.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bella."

I woke up to the sound of snoring I opened my eyed and tried to look around though it didn't really work.

I had my head resting on Edwards's stomach and he had his arm wrapped around me and I was on my left side. To make it even more interesting my right leg was entangled with his. I was comfy and warm though.

Well Edward definitely wasn't the one who was snoring, it wasn't Jasper either. Or Rosalie. Or Emmett surprisingly. It was Alice. And it was _extremely _loud.

"Edward?" I whispered shaking his firm stomach. "Edward?" still nothing. "Edwardo? Hello? Ed? Eddy?"

"Are those supposed to be pet names for me?" Edward said with that rough sleepy voice. Sexy.

"Yeah from now on I'm going to call you Edwardo..." I said jokily. "Alice is snoring so loud!" I complained.

"What time is it?"

"Around six I guess."

"I'm going back to sleep."

"No don't Edwardo, come on, please don't."

"I thought you said you weren't going to use that name."

"It's catchy."

"Well I'm catching some Z's."

"Oh, very funny. Fine I'm going back to my bed." I tried to move but Edwards muscle-y arm tighten around my waist.

"No you're not."

"Are you still going to sleep?"

"No."

"Good." I felt Edward kiss my hair and I smiled to myself and snuggled closer to him and traced random patterns on his stomach. "Edward?" I asked after a while

"Hm?"

"I need the loo." He reluctantly let go of me.

"Okay."

"I'll be back, don't worry." I told him and started to get out of the bed. But as soon as my feet touched the carpet I yelped. Thank god I didn't disturb anyone. Edward was kneeling on the bed behind me in an instant.

"What's wrong?" He whispered urgently.

"Nothing, just the carpet is soaked... flooded." It took a while before we both worked out what had happened

"The shower!" He said and got out of the bed next to me and splashed some water up my leg and I shivered. It was ice cold.

As soon as Edward opened the bathroom a wave of water that came ¾ up my shin came out. I gasped as more icy coldness stabbed at my skin which was now covered in goose bumps.

"Stay here. I'll turn the shower off." I rolled my eyes, it's not that dangerous. I crawled back into bed slightly wetting Edward's covers. He came out moments later and came back into bed behind me; I had my back facing him.

"The sink was on as well." He told me. Oops.

He spooned me into his embrace and I turned in his arms. I couldn't see much as the blinds were still closed but some light peeked out of them.

His eyes were vibrant and staring at mine I could see his angular jaw and his nose, I could only see the outline of his lips though.

"Why Mr. Cullen, I never thought you were a man for spooning." I told him.

His only response was to bury his head in my neck and to kiss it. His lips embraced my cool skin as my hairs stood on their end and I could feel Edward's smile. His smiled grew when he nibbled on my juncture where my shoulder met my neck and I moaned his name.

"Edward." I breathed. "Everyone is starting to get up. Stop."

"Fine." He grumbled but that didn't stop him running his tongue all the way down to where he was nibbling and around there. I clutched his shoulders and as soon as he stopped I sighed.

"I'm going to get changed." I managed to say.

"I'll go get changed in the bathroom this time." He told me and kissed me on the cheek before finding some clothes and disappearing into the bathroom.

Wow...

_Review for next chapter? _

it gave me a chance to see the damage of what we had done.

Water was everywhere, all over the floor, the walls, the bath even the ceiling! Pools of it was everywhere.

I couldn't help but laugh.


	16. Hot, Hot Chocolate

_The chapter is late because I've only had 3 reviews... sob._

I had my back facing the bathroom and I was on my bed with my butt in the air, I was scavenging for some clothes. But I didn't want to touch the floor. I think you know why.

I picked out my all-star converses, black patterned tights, a denim frayed skirt ending a mid thigh and a beige heart neck-line strappy top with ruffles under the bust, I got back onto Edward's bed and grabbed one of his band hoody-jacket... he listened to Lostprophets, nice. And then I got changed under the covers.

Surprisingly it actually worked though I obviously didn't put my shoes on yet, I stood on Edward's bed with my pyjamas in my hand and jumped onto my bed, it was extremely bouncy so I took a few bounces... big mistake.

I heard a crack and next thing that happened was my bed literally collapsed, the water was shin height and attacked the fallen bed immediately. A few people were starting to stir and I stifled a shriek as I jumped back onto Edward's bed.

Turns out water effects wood.

"Bella?"

"Alice!, You're awake..." I said

"What was that bang?" she asked, I didn't reply for a few seconds.

"Alice, I think something leaked because the bedroom is flooded! My bed just collapsed on me!" I said to her in a low voice.

"You joking me again? Because I'm not falling for it!" I heard rustling; she was going to get out of bed.

"Alice, don't get out of bed, the water is freezing. And it's dangerous because the water is cloudy you can't see the ground!"

"Yeah right!" She said, I just waited, and waited... there it was!

The sound as she stood up and her legs were greeted with the water. She cried out, but then there was a bigger splash afterwards. I frowned.

What the hell was going on with that girl?

Just then the lights came on and an alarm bell played out and I started crying with laughter, she had fallen, face first into the water.

"I told you." Was all I said. As everyone else woke up Edward opened the door to the bathroom, holding his skinny black jeans up as best he could, what an idiot, wearing skinny jeans, I mused to myself.

As soon as he saw Alice he started laughing as he made his way over to her to help her up.

"What happened!" Tanya shrieked girl-ily. I rolled my eyes.

"No Tanya, its, 'What the fuck is gwaning!'" Emmett said as he stared at the floor along with everyone else.

"Gwaning?" Jasper questioned

"Going on." Emmett told him.

"Well the important thing is to know what were going to do about it."

"I could go open the door." Edward said who had helped Alice up and walking back to me

"No need, I'm next to it." Emmett said, he was about 1 ¼ meters away from the door, he got on his knees on the edge of the bed and reached for the door, Rosalie who just rolled her eyes and pushed him in the water.

We all started laughing hysterically as he got up, walked over to the door and opened it, another mistake. A wave of hip height water flowed through the door and hit Emmett, Rosalie, and Tanya, by the time it reached the back of the room near me, Edward, Alice and Jasper. I was clutching onto Edward's deep blue tight t-shirt, he was on the bed again now, sitting upright against the headboard with me cuddling his chest, ready to be hit by water.

"It's okay Bella, it didn't hit you." He whispered to me as he very lightly traced a path up and down my back, quite distracting.

How could just a shower and a sink create all this water?

"Yeah, Edward that didn't exactly work." Emmett complained as he got comfy in his bed.

"What if me and Edward went to Big Brother to get the shopping list and buy basic food, well the food that we need and a little that we want, then buy buckets and mops?" I suggested, Emmett looked at me grinning.

"That's a great idea... bye, got get whatever stuff. I give you permission to get all the food and stuff." And me an Edward did just that.

We got the shopping list and put what we wanted down pretty easily then moved onto getting stuff to help clean up this mess, it was a nice day outside so we could throw the water out there.

Edward had given our shopping list back as I made me and him a hot chocolate.

We had gone into the lounge, well, Edward decided to carry me as I wasn't really looking forward to getting wet, he placed me down on the top of the high sofa where it wasn't wet and then gone to get the shopping stuff and I opened the kitchen door which waist length water came rushing out but didn't affect me as I was standing on a sofa. After that I had hopped into the kitchen and did all that I've mentioned.

So now I'm just waiting for Edward sipping my hot chocolate and sitting on the counter, I don't mind getting a wet ass as long as it's not a wet everything else, I heard splashes of water and looked up, Edward was standing in the doorway.

His sexy hair was everywhere just the way I liked it, his was smiling lopsidedly which made me burn with want for him,

"Hot chocolate?" I nodded to his cup, his smile grew and he 'sloshed' his way towards me, he didn't sit on the counter though, just leaned his back on it next to me.

"Big Brother said that we would get the stuff in a while." I nodded.

"Thanks for helping me stay dry." He looked at me in the eye and gave me a breath taking look.

"Its fine Bella, you know this Hot Chocolate is really good." I giggled and thanked him and took a long drink of my hot chocolate, I put my mug down then looked at him and he started laughing.

"What?" I asked, he just laughed harder and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Seriously Edward what?" I asked him, he just put his mug down and laughed again, I frowned. "Seriously Edward if you carry on, I swear to god I will walk-"

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He said as he stepped in front of me and parted my legs.

Even though I was mad at him, I was getting a tad flustered, he leaned close and smiled, he then reached out across my top lip and swiped across it a little then showed me his thumb, I immediately started going red.

"Oh." He just chuckled but the surprising thing was he just popped his thumb in my mouth and sucked the foam off it, I felt myself get redder but not from embarrassment.

"You have a little more..." He trailed off and leaned closer to me, it came to only a few inches between us, he was breathing softly out of his mouth as it warmed mine while my breath was picking up and we hadn't even done anything, I'm just weird like that, I think you know by now.

He placed his hands on either side of my knee as he closed the small gap between us; my hands found a place in his hair as his lips touched mine. His mouth was very sensual and I was getting addicted to it as it moved softly against my own, the essence of chocolate lingering, he then teasingly ran his tongue deathly slow along my top lip, collecting all the chocolate foam and I scrunched my eyes together as afterwards he strayed away from my lip, over to my jaw and down my neck, swirling his tongue out at random places, I scrunched my eyes even more and made a raspy sigh as he went to the same juncture point as last night, or this morning. I didn't really care when really! And then he just sucked on it and I let out a little whimper, he chuckled lowly tantalizingly running his hands up and down my thighs and knees and he trailed with his nose lightly his way up to my ear.

"Is someone getting a little worked up?" Edward murmured into my ear jokingly and I fiercely scrunched his hair and pulled slightly. "Easy there." He whispered, he then sucked on the shell of my ear, slightly grazing certain places, coaxing a sound out of me. "Hmm, you are playing the hard way eh?" He asked as I nodded. He smirked before whispering some more. "I'll get a sound out of you, don't worry." And then right after he sucked on my ear and tested it with his teeth, I was about to moan before his incisor slipped through my earring hole and I whimpered and moaned loudly, he then chuckled while he still had his teeth around my ear and I moaned a little more, he ran his tongue over it lightly before releasing my ear and looking at me in the eye.

"I told you I would get you making sounds." His eyes glinted and I bit my lip, but then smiled.

"Mmm, Edward come here." He knew exactly what I meant and we started kissing, a little more heat in it this time though. My nails were pressing into his head as I pulled away from him and ran my tongue from his lips, down his chin to his adam's apple and nipped it quite hard, but Edward only moaned in his approval.

"God Bella." He groaned as I sucked my way up to his lips.

As our lips crashed together my arms retreated from his hair, feeling down his sturdy shoulders and slowly down his tight t-shirt. I slid my arms round to his front and pushed his top up a little as my hands disappeared up his top, nails scratching up his pack of muscles harshly he groaned loudly and I giggled before stopping completely.

"Oh, Bella, come on! You got me all worked up." He complained childishly.

"Hmm, yeah I bet." I told him as I pushed him lightly from my legs and closed them. "I bet your Third Arm, or Little Eddie was jumping for joy."

"Well maybe if you let me come closer you can find out he said suggestively." Winking at me.

"Oh come _on!_" Me and Edward both looked at our company at the door. "I come in to make everyone a drink and I see you to about to have sex on the floor." I giggled lightly

"No, you only saw Edward say something about little Eddie, I'm completely innocent." I told them pouting a little; Edward's eyes were glued to my lips. I just giggled even more and jumped down from the counter, ignoring the cold water at my knees, me and Emmett passed each other and as Emmett had his back to me, and obviously Edward was looking at me, I jokingly pulled down my top a little so he could see my silver, animal print lacy bra. I pulled my top up quickly and winked at him, I then left the kitchen with Little Eddie nearly bursting to come out to play.

Not a lot had happened for a couple of hours, I went into the bedroom on Jasper and Alice's bed talking to both of them, everyone was changed and we had sorted out that we would just jump from bed to bed to get around the bedroom, Emmett came in a little later with drinks on a tray, wanting to jump from bed to bed to give everyone their drinks but Rosalie, being the awesome person she is told him not to and forced him to walk around in the water, he grumbled and complained under his breath the hole time he did it and when he came to me he gave me a hot chocolate, I looked at him quizzically and he just told me that Edward said to him what I wanted, I asked Emmett to put my drink on my bedside table and he complained even more, though when Rosalie asked him what he was saying he just mumbled that he cared about her and all that lovey-dovey stuff that made me and Alice giggle like school girls, about 15 minutes there was no more sign of Edward and I asked Emmett where he had gotten too. Emmett just said the toilet outside, which gave me more than a clue about what he was doing and I was laughing hysterically while everyone but Emmett looked at me like I was a freak.

Eventually, an HOUR later Edward returned glaring at me playfully when I winked at him and kept raising my eyebrows suggestively but he was nice enough to help me over to our bed opposite Alice's and Jasper's. When he set me down I instantly got under our duvet and curled up to Edward when he came under the covers as well.

"Edward." I whispered in his ear.

"Yes?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around me and I used his shoulder as a pillow.

"Did you give yourself a good hand job?" I whispered, he started coughing viciously and I smirked trying to hold in my laughs.

"Did I hear you right?" He asked when he settled down again. I smiled at him as I pushed his tops up and trailed his snail trail and often playing with his belt.

"Of course not, I told you I was innocent." I whispered.

"Innocent my ass." He joked and I gasped mockingly.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you're so dirty!" I told him

"I'm sure it's just you and you're wanting your way with me."

"I'm not the one masturbating." He frowned at me.

"Well I couldn't finish what I started when you left me with a show like that." He told me, his hand went up softly then down to my skirt then up again and when his hand came into contact with my bra I tried to hide the gasp and he smiled victoriously he was about to do a little more when Big Brother interrupted. And Edward groaned in protest quietly.

"The store room is now open for housemates to collect their stuff."

"I'm not moving." Tanya said immediately, I growled.

"I'll go." I winked again at Edward as his hands dropped from my bra. "You can do a little more tonight... when everyone is asleep." I told him and emerged in the water and walked towards the store room.

I don't know what had come over Edward, or what had come over me. All that I know is that the sexual tension was getting quite unbearable but grudgingly I secretly liked it. It was annoyingly amazingly. The only way I can describe it.

I thought to myself as I 'sloshed' into the kitchen and up the corner where a door was clearly labelled 'Store Room.' Then all we would need to do is clean up, I pulled the handle open, but what was facing me, was going to ruin my future Big Brother time, and possibly all the time I have left on this planet. This by the looks of it would not be very long.

_That is probably THE longest chapter I've ever written and I would love to get 12 reviews for another chapter, please *puppy dog face*_


	17. Three Words

_I'm back baby! I'm so, so, so, sorry I haven't been doing anymore chapters! Family issues… my dad had to go for another major operation and my mum kinda emotionally fell apart so I had to stay strong for my parents as me and my brother helped around the house a lot, anyway enough of my problems I hope you all had a nice Christmas and new year. _

_I really should be thanking a reviewer who I recently looked in my inbox saying that I needed to update cause this story has potential. I even had to read my story all over again cause I had forgotten it, I hope my reviewers haven't, any that I have left, you are leg-end-ary. I salute you all!_

(Recently in the story Bella put all her emotions behind her and got with Edward they kiss and had a water fight in the bathroom, now, however, there has been a flood in the house and they have been forced to clean up. P.S. Bella broke her bed by jumping on it, she now has to stay with Edward ; ) )

As I opened the door, an amount of it ran into the store room but I paid no attention to it, I only paid attention to what stood in front of me. The person that stood in front of me.

This person had skinny jeans on with a statement leather jacket and a silky white curved neckline.

I knew this person.

This person was a female.

This female had perfectly manicured hands, bright red lipstick on, blush, bronzer, glittery eye shadow and black outlined brown eyes.

This female had brown cascading hair down to her waist with a light brunette colour.

This female had something in common with Jasper and Jacob.

Her name began with a J.

Jess.

Jessica.

Jessica Stanley stood before me, her oval shaped face and her smooth jaw was locked into position. Her pre-plucked eyebrows crunching down with frustration. Her manicured hands balled into fists of fury and her plump red lips in a straight line.

A vision of beauty that was just an illusion to the hatred behind her eyes.

She was angry.

Angry at me.

And I was pretty sure myself; I was going to be in trouble.

I could feel it within my body, heart starting to jutter with realization, hairs standing up on my neck with fear and my spine tingling with raw emotion.

"Jess." I whispered out.

It was not statement.

It was no question.

It was no answer.

It just was, as it hung in the quickly growing stale air the menace before me smirked casually.

My lungs were constricting and my stomach reacting.

I didn't like this situation.

She stepped forward and then around me. My body only limply turning as my brain tried to process what was happening and what to foresee.

"Hello Bella."

The perfect chime within a perfect voice. Yet hatred consumed every word.

"What are you doing here?" I asked weakly, she only smirked again before talking again.

"Scared of me Bella? How come? You seem so weak and look sickly pale. Are you going to pass out on me? We're best friends and when we were ten we would pretend to save each other as our dream guys. A dream. That was what it was with you, as you frolicked, oblivious to what you were doing… what you had become. You always underestimated me, under minded me, cast me away as your underling. I'm not one though, never will be and never have. Best friends. What is the meaning of that? The fact that every little girl knows that your 'BFF' would be able to console you, talk to you about anything and not judge you in any way. They would respect you and honor you in what you thought was right. Do you know the meaning of any of those words because the only word I have constantly heard coming out of your mouth is OCD. Obsessive. Compulsive. Disorder. When someone can't help but being controlive over a certain situation. Yes maybe I did have that. And in the short amount of time you were away, 2 weeks. I went to seek help. A therapist after my mother found out that Edward was in reality a star. I realize he is out of my league and I realized then how cruel I have been to you, so that night after grueling hours of therapy I thought I would come home and watch you on TV, support you. Yet instead I end up ripping every poster and memory of our friendship to see you wet, with him. In a bathroom smothered over each other. Do you know how that felt? After an hour of realizing that meeting my match was some stupid little childhood crush that would never come true and yet you're there. With him. Kissing him. And you said again and again that you hated him, never wanted to be near him. What about now? How about you go tell him you spit on the ground he walks on. Or why don't you tell him you're secret."

"I don't have a secret." Her eyes narrowed at me. I have never heard Jess say something so intelligent in my life.

"Like he said, you're a terrible actress."

"Don't Jess. Please. I'm sorry, I can't believe it myself I always used to say in my head 'Edward is a self conceited jerk and has his ass so far up his own ass or other girls' asses that he can't realize that the whole fucking world does not see his gravitational pull. But that gravitational pull is just a black hole where his heart should be and consumes everything and everyone. He doesn't deserve to be famous. He doesn't deserve friends, or family.' But I've seen-"

"Oh, so now he doesn't deserve family? Let me remind you of-"

"Jess just leave it, is this what you want to hear, that I hate Edward, that he's a fucking snob and he should be shot just because he's that damn cocky? That everything about him is nearly as fake as Tanya's face? That my relationship with him was just an act to seek my fame and fortune? So I could finally become a WAG. Date Ronaldo? Wait until he was completely in love with me then throw it all in his face in a public confrontation? Tell him that looking him in the eye makes me want to stab a puppy cause-"

"All an act?" I looked up at Jess but her eyes were wide and her lips were parted, she had a massive smile on her face and she was jumping up and down on the spot.

She had just met her celebrity crush.

Her celebrity crush has just heard everything I have said.

I swallowed down an ever growing lump in my throat before I turned around and met the forest green eyes that I have grown to love.

Visible pain was evident. Not in his eyes but in his face. Frustration and anguish whirled into the air. His eyes were a monotone emotion. Nothing gave anything away.

"Edward," I whispered "how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you don't possess a heart. You said I was nothing like a gentleman. You're not even human. Not even capable of feeling anything. I felt something for you Bella, I really cared for you. I loved our laughs our conversations and our kisses. I loved you would share anything with me. I loved feeling whole by just being around you, watching you smile and be free. You created an ill perception of me Bella; you thought I was cruel and heartless… I think you should take a look in the mirror- that's the only thing that won't look at you in a negative way." Slowly I felt a tingle down my spine and a hot tear in my heart as his eyes disconnected from mine and he looked at my ex-best friend.

"Jess is it? I'm Edward." He shone her a dazzling smile and she started to shake with the utmost of bliss.

"I know!" she peeped.

I watched as numbness set through my veins. I knew what would happen next.

_Flashback_

_"I'm Edward." I came back to the present and realized he was no longer sitting in the chair. He had his leather jacket in his right hand and his left arm was extended towards me._

_Eventually I shook it._

_"I know." He chuckled._

_"Nice to meet you 'I know'." Great. Now he thinks I'm retarded._

_Not that I care or anything..._

_"Wait. Why are you coming into the big brother house?"_

_"My agent thought it would be good for me. It sounded like fun." Sure. Hooking up with girls is probably the reason you think its fun. Every straight guy does._

_"Okay then, let's go."_

_End of Flashback._

That was how we had first met, only two weeks ago. Jess shot me a look. With her OC- interest in Edward she giggled with him exactly when he said _nice to meet you 'I know'._ I watched as they walked away, together. I watched Edward venture out of the room, out of my heart and out of my life.

Okay, maybe I'm being a little dramatic but having your heart broken isn't a fun feeling, let alone by your best friend, you should try it some time.

Of course I will now regret my time in the big brother house. I remember when we were back in the garden all standing in a line, guessing who hid Edward and I was saying to myself, always look on the bright side of life, and little sayings like don't worry be happy.

How could've I believed that when I felt like I had been ripped open by Tanya's talons that are supposed to be her nails.

When a trail of silent tears rolled out of both eyes simultaneously, I knew how to end this unbearable pain- and for those who are thinking the worst, no I'm not going to commit suicide. I'm not that dramatic.

I just ran through the little obstacles that the water had lifted to get to the Diary Room.

I crashed into the door and wrenched it open as I stared at my lap as I held my sides and said three simple words.

There are many simple words, well sentences in life, such as:

I hate you

I love you

I need you

I miss you

I want you

I see you (Avatar ;) )

I am yours

You are mine

But this sentence just centered on me entirely, not about me and someone else. I still didn't feel a thing as I uttered half heartedly

"Send me home."

_Once again I'm so sorry for leaving all my lovely people out there and I feel like a bitch for making Bella look like a bitch!_

_An update will be here soon._

_Pinky swear!_


	18. Back In The Game?

_- - 1 week later –_

I sighed as I switched to any channel.

Yeah, you guessed it. I'm at home in my apartment, alone. I left the house and I know it was stupid and I should've fought for him or whatever those people who like each other do. Maybe I didn't like him enough, maybe I was emotionally unstable –probably- I just wanted a break from being judged by thousands of people that don't even know me.

Photographers haven't left my road, stalking me like some pedophiles, asking me why didn't I tell him this or do this and say my goodbyes.

I left without a goodbye, to anyone.

And yeah, I regret that too. It was ignorant of me to do that, but I wish I said goodbye to Alice and Emmett. Maybe even Edward, who knows, well no one now.

It was dark outside now nearly 9pm, which means I get to watch the reactions of everyone when I left.

I was fine watching it, until I saw him and Jess. I turned the TV off and threw the remote over the other side of the room.

I hadn't cried at all over him since I left.

I cried over Alice.

Over Emmett.

Over Jasper.

Over Rosalie.

But no one else.

I do have some good news though, a shock eviction happened and Tanya went, that brightened up my day because she has to leave in 10 seconds and she was nowhere near ready.

I sighed again, closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

10 minutes later I turned the TV on again to watch the Christmas special (_AN: it's not anywhere near Christmas there kinda October but seeing as we just passed Christmas I thought I would put in a little something extra __ )_ Edward was dressed up as Santa outside in the garden with a fake snow machine and fake trees, it looked really realistic. It made me laugh at how Emmett and Jasper were dressed up as elves and Alice as Rudolf. Jess was pretending to be a little girl sitting on Edward's lap but I could tell that it was something 'different' if you get what I'm referring to…

I bet you're thinking it's not even Christmas, why do this well they are doing the season, holiday, whatever you call it, stuff that's celebrated. They have to do them all and if they stay in character or something they get a luxury budget. The weird thing was that they were going backwards as well from Christmas so they next one would be Halloween, isn't it ironic that Halloween is tomorrow? And then the day after is a Friday so someone would be voted out…

I frowned as my mobile started ringing, I looked at it and 'Unknown Number.' Was displayed. Irritated, I blocked the call, probably some interviewer wanting to question me like I've been put in prison or something dramatically similar.

My irritation grew when it ringed again, from the same number, so I blocked the call again and turned back to the TV, Alice was whispering something to Jasper, it looked like they were having a break, and you know how Channel 4 is, the subtitles came up and I was shocked as I read them

'_Do you think he's acting for the camera's, yesterday he was nearly crying that Bella's gone. I know I was crying 'cause I got no goodbye. It was completely out of the blue and Edward looked more hurt than anyone. Do you think that Jess is-'_

I growled as I was interrupted from reading the subtitles to my phone ringing once again, I checked the phone.

It was the same damn number!

I rather viscously started speaking to whoever was on the other side of the phone.

"Look, if you're some interviewer and want to know my life and ask me some crappy questions listen here, yes I wish I had stayed there. That's all you're going to fucking get, I'm getting fed up of being targeted and being roasted alive, I can't even go to the bloody corner shop without it being some retarded conga line of dipshits."

"Bella, I'm not an interviewer, I have a proposition for you."

"Well if you're not an interviewer who the hell are you?"

"I work in the head quarters of Channel 4. And I wanted to ask you something."

"Go on."

"Well as you know tomorrow is Halloween and I hope you have been watching Big Brother."

"I have."

"Well, all of the housemates will be put into giant suits like a bear suit, with the fur and all and the massive teddy bear head, something like that but Halloween related, we want you to secretly replace Rosalie while another person will secretly replace Emmett. They will be informed but they won't know who it is. We are also making a graveyard in the garden that is the only area in which you can speak, therefore you won't have to worry about being caught in voices and all."

"You want me to come back?"

"We would love it if you come back."

"But what will be my task?"

"Just don't be detected."

"That's it?"

"Well yes, but you are only allowed to reveal who you are in private to one person, whether it be any housemate, you are allowed to talk to this housemate in the toilets, after you have finished talking both go into the Diary Room."

"Is that all?"

"You're clothes are still in the Store Room."

"I'll do it."

_- The next day, In the Diary Room _ -

Why did I agree to do this? It was so stupid! I should've just left things to the way they were, let it be and all that crap, but no, I have to go and stick my massive nose in everything and I will most likely stuff it all up.

"Bella, you may go into the house now." I sighed and grabbed the big cat face, yes cat face, and put it over my head.

Rosalie/ Me- Cat

Jasper- Zombie

Alice- Witch

Emmett- Mummy

Jess- Devil

Edward- a Pirate

As I opened the door to the house it still looked the same, but it should've been because it has only been a week since I've gone, the best thing being that Tanya was gone as well. There was no one in the lounge as I walked through to the kitchen, Emmett was there, and when he saw me he started to walk towards me, ah. He must think I'm Rosalie at this present moment in time. I cringed and tried to hand signal him to stay away, turns out that only made him more 'rowdy' and he pretty much ran to me, I screamed in my mind and ran around the island, it was like we were playing Tig, Tag, You're It! Whatever you call it. Eventually I realized why I don't just go through the door. Just as I was about to run to it, Emmett scooped me up and nuzzled my cat neck.

Not. Good.

Just then Alice came through the door and Emmett jumped away. Seeing this as my chance I grabbed Alice's hand and I dragged her all the way to the bathroom and took off her mask. She shouted at me.

"What the hell Rosalie?" I then quickly took off my cat head and Alice gasped and I smiled.

"Alice."

"Don't you dare Alice me!" My face fell slightly. "You didn't even say goodbye and Edward wouldn't say anything about what happened, it was like he never even met you and this Jess-"

"Just shush so I can explain what's happened."

/

"So you can only reveal yourself once?" Alice asked after my long winded explanation on what had happened she seemed a lot happier. Obviously.

"Yeah and I chose you because you're the one person I wanted to talk to the most." I was suddenly wrapped up in quite a strong grip.

"Oh My Gosh Bella! Thank you! I was so worried and Edward is now with your evil ex-best friend-"

"I don't want to hear it. Obviously Edward sees me as a mistake or a bump in the road, I'll get over it. We need to go to the Diary Room. Now."

"Okay, fine, fine. Lead the way, mighty kitten."

"Shut up." We both laughed as we put our masks/heads back on and walked into the bedroom, then the lounge.

I was faced with the two people I really didn't want to see at this time.

Edward, with Jess on his lap pretty much sucking each others' faces off.

I wasn't prepared for the hurt that hit me. It was so overwhelming that I nearly fell over. I don't think I've ever seen someone move on as fast as he has. Not even a girl called Lauren at my old school. But I kept on walking into the Diary Room with Alice trailing, and yes a few tears ran down my face as I got into the Diary Room.

"Bella" Alice whispered "I'm sorr-"

"It's fine." I said as strongly as I could, yet it only came out as a meek reply as we both sat down on the chair.

"So Bella, you have picked Alice."

"Yes."

"Bella, there is something Big Brother hasn't told you."

"How am I not surprised?"

"Well, we want Alice to hide you from the house for just a day."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"If you do it successfully you will be able to stay in the house Bella, and if not, you will not be able to stay in the house."

"Just a day?"

"Yes."

"You okay with that Alice?" I asked turning to her, she was smiling and nodding.

"It's going to be so fun!"

"For you maybe…"

"The task starts now, Bella, please take off your suit." I took the suit off the reveal frayed jean shorts, All Star Converses. A baggy tank top which was tucked in and an armless jean jacket.

"Let's Rock'n'Roll." I said as we said our goodbyes and left the Diary Room.

"You know what I find funny?" Alice asked as we stood outside the door to the lounge.

"What?"

"That Emmett nearly raped you in the kitchen." She started giggling and I laughed along with her until I realized something fatal.

Wasn't another person supposed to be covering Emmett's place…?


	19. Frustrations and Immitations

_A lot of you have story alerted my story for the last chapter which I found really bad, but I would love it if more people reviewed even if it was just one word of good bad or update or something like that, it would be much appreciated._

I didn't realize how boring hiding could be at times.

Alice had hid me outside and it was still early afternoon, not really the best place to hide me as it was the graveyard and everyone would come out here to talk. Yet she told me that it was a great idea and then shoved me behind a decorative tree on the deck where the sofas were –where I first hid Edward- another thing, déjà vu kept creeping back upon me, like earlier I an Alice had another conversation about Japer and I had heard Jess talking to Edward. It was quite funny really. She was talking about how much she liked him when she was younger and stuff. To me it was very stalker-ish and she just carried on saying on how it was a dream come true that they were together and all that crap. I would never do that. Too predictable and cliché.

I sighed and started to pick my nails, this was extremely boring. Emmett and Jasper were talking about sport in the graveyard and I was starting to get hungry.

I cringed as I heard Jess' high pitched squeal as she insulted Edward jokingly, which makes me remember how we did that all the time. Though no pig squeals.

And of course with my luck, Jess was dragging Edward over to the sofa of where I first hid him and pushed him down, I think it was supposed to be sexy but it was an epic fail on her behalf. And then she sat on his lap and started to hum to him and whisper things into his ear, I'm thankful that she's whispering these things.

I could catch glimpses through the tree leaves and the hurt inflicted upon me all over again. It hurt a lot more than the last time, I really don't know why but I think something dawned on me; it looks like she's doing everything that I and Edward used to do. The bullying, how we first met, the secret cuddles, they're probably sleeping together as well. Not in that way, I mean literally sleeping together, I swear you're perverted if you think about doing it on TV, though another thing I'm quite a big pervert myself.

It's like she's replaced me.

And what hurts the most is he let her.

I think he's forgotten me.

And I didn't fight for him.

Just then in that moment my lack of luck once again appeared as they both stopped talking for a moment and my stomach decided to be heard. I froze in my spot as accusing eyes turned to where I was hiding.

"Did you hear something?" Asked Jess. I didn't realize how fucking annoying her voice is.

She didn't even wait for affirmation from Edward as she stalked toward my hidden self.

This is it.

It's all over.

"Hey, guys. Lunch is ready!" Thank you. Thank you. I fucking love you Alice.

Jess completely ignored Alice but Edward turned to her, stood up then smiled. Alice didn't return the smile.

"Thanks Alice, Jess you coming?" Finally taking interest in the conversation, Jess turned to Edward, skipped towards him and went away.

As they were walking away Alice slyly started to move closer to me until they had gone out of sight and Alice was right next to me.

"I told you it was a bad idea to hide me here!" I told her, she just giggled.

"I expected a thank you, but fine, be like that. Do you want some food or not?"

"Yes, I really need food, and a new hidey hole." She nodded.

"Well the quicker you eat, the quicker you get a nice safe new home." I laughed.

"You are real weird you know that?"

"You're the one saying 'hidey hole. 'Now eat up." She presented me with a good looking cheese and ham sandwich which I greedily scoffed down as quickly as possible, and then some water which was gone before she could even finish her next sentence.

"So are we off?" I asked casually. She smiled and walked forward and telling me to follow her; I did as I was asked in some retarded mission impossible way as she over dramatically reached her head into the lounge and looked left and right. Before turning back to me.

"It's all clear! Follow me."

"Gee Alice; I would've never thought it would've been all clear as you just sent everyone to lunch."

"Hey, let me have my fun!" She protested as we tip toed into the bedroom. "Now, go hide in the bathroom until I come in, remember no one can speak so everyone will knock to ask if anyone is in here, I'll just walk in, so please do not give me a sight to be scarred for life for."I smirked before telling her it would be alright and throwing her out of my new home.

When she closed the door I just sank down the wall next to it.

Now there was nothing to do.

God this is so damn boring.

I sighed and glanced around the room, well obviously everything had been cleared up from the 'minor flood' a week and a few days back, everything was pristine in the bathroom.

I brought my knees up to my chest then wrapped my arms around my legs. I might as well get some sleep as I won't get any tonight most likely.

-**11.45pm**—

A rather loud knock disturbed me from my uncomfortable sleep. I stood up quickly and stretched my body before I noticed; someone has just knocked on the door.

Uh oh.

Someone wants to come in.

What the hell do I do? I asked my mind as I flitted from a small corner in the bathroom, I was panicking as my wide eyes looked for any unobvious place to hide.

And of course, then the handle would start to turn, you know, like they do in movies, real slow and dramatic. And I did the only thing that would be a valid hiding place.

Just as the door opened I squeezed behind the door so I was standing behind it and I was pressed against the wall.

**Dear Karma, God and all things that are pure,**

**Please let this person not want to go for anything more than a wash and need to close the door.**

**Thanks,**

**Bella.**

**P.S if it's Jess, let her fall and hurt herself?**

I didn't dare to peek out of the side of the door as this person walked around. I heard them sigh agitatedly and mutter under their breath, there was only two people I knew that did that, and they were both guys and it really wouldn't be the best of times to be found out in my hidey hole now when I only had officially a few hours to go.

The tap was turned on and so was a razor.

He's only having a shave, breathe goddamnit, breathe!

And where the hell was Alice? It must be nearly 12am!

My breathing was becoming erratic and if I didn't take huge gulps of air, I'm pretty sure I'll end up dead.

The razor was still going on anyway, it's not like he's going to hear me anyway. I took in quite a large amount of air and regretted it because my throat became itchy, like I was going to cough, but I kept taking in deep breaths, but of course it was futile to try to not cough and I ended up having a coughing fit, I was bent over, pretty much coughing my lungs out.

And while I was practically dying I failed to noticed the razor turn off, and the few silent moments from the other side of the door, nor the echo of two bare feet walking on tiles, towards me.

And when I had finally stopped and relaxed it was pretty much too late, as the door was swung from me and I was given the lovely delight of staring at one of the people I really, really didn't want to be confronting right now.

Damn Big Brother.

Damn Alice for not coming back to come and finish the easy peasy job she was assigned to do, I mean I did this job of hiding someone for a number of days, it was her stupid idea in the first place to be in the hiding place, why didn't I just stay in the outside toilet, only stupid people go out there at night and then she wouldn't have to remember about me, she could just chill out and eye fuck Jasper like she normally does, but no she has to go and put me into these stupid situations which could've been avoided easily.

I gasped as I stared at this person in the face. Their eye widened with recognition.

It's nice to know that I haven't been forgotten after it looks like pretty much everyone had forgotten about me, and ignored the fact that I had been taken over by some Tanya troll.

But I didn't think this person would've wanted to see me again.

Because I know who you think it probably is and yes I'm making this long winded to annoy you.

So I'll just leave you all with this little clue of who it is… even though you know who it is.

I wish I had the chance to cry with this person and say goodbye to this person when I left, but now I can smile at this person and say hi. Yet I have a feeling that this person will just open to door so it smacks in my face.

I missed this person.

More than I would ever admit.


End file.
